


Momentos

by thechickandtheduck



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scenes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechickandtheduck/pseuds/thechickandtheduck
Summary: Momentos que no nos muestran entre Flor y Jazmín, pero que sabemos que están.





	1. Capítulo 125

Cuando entró a la cocina, Flor se encontró con una imagen que ya le era familiar: Jazmín, todavía usando su uniforme, a pesar de la hora, con su cabeza reposada en sus manos, y un vaso de whiskey sobre la mesada. No pareció escucharla, ya que siguió inmóvil en la misma posición. Flor podía ver el subir y bajar de su pecho mientras respiraba. La secuencia le recordaba a otros momentos cuando la había visto dormir y su respiración era lenta y, por alguna razón, le traía una tranquilidad a la que Flor no estaba acostumbrada.

Se hubiera quedado toda la vida mirándola, pero era tarde y había ido a la cocina para hablarle. “Jaz”, dijo despacito, mientras se acercaba a ella.

Jazmín reaccionó inmediatamente, levantando la cara de donde descansaba en sus manos. Su mirada, algo perdida, no tardó en enfocarse en ella, y cuando lo hizo, una sonrisa cansada pero feliz se formó en su rostro.

“Hey, hola. Te estaba esperando”.

“Veo que empezaste sin mí”, le dijo Flor, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y señalaba con su dedo índice el vaso.

“Fue un día largo”, le respondió Jazmín, y Flor notó enseguida que arrastraba un poco las palabras, como hacía siempre que tomaba. Le gustaba conocerla así.

“¿Mi papá los tiene cortitos?”

Jazmín rió con el comentario y Flor no pudo evitar esa sensación hermosa que se le generaba en la panza cada vez que la veía hacer eso.

“Qué raro todo, ¿no?”

“Decímelo a mí”, le respondió Flor mientras se sentaba a su lado. “Hoy hablé _hmm_ con él”.

Al escuchar sus palabras, la mirada de Jazmín pareció volverse más enfocada y mientras antes se sentaba con desgano en su asiento, ahora se encontraba erguida . Tomó la mano izquierda de Flor entre las suyas, como pidiéndole que continúe.

“Fue raro. Hace dos días estaba muerto _cadáver resusitado_ y hoy, estábamos ahí como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y nada hubiera cambiado. Pero el tiempo si pasó. Y todo cambió.”

_Yo cambié_ , pensó.

Jazmín no dijo nada. Continúo mirándola con atención y sosteniendo su mano. Nunca la apuraba. Siempre dejándola ir a su ritmo.

Dios, estaba tan enamorada de Jazmín que a veces sentía que no le entraba todo en el cuerpo.

“Pero _hmm_ bueno. Tuvimos una linda charla. Lo extrañaba mucho, ¿sabes?”

Jazmín le dedicó una suave sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Luego, retiró una de sus manos de donde se encontraba entrelazada con la de Flor y le acarició la mejilla. “Lo sé”.

“Me hizo bien hablar con él. Perdonarlo. Tenias razón”.

“Me alegra mucho Flor”.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. No esos silencios incómodos a los que Flor estaba tan acostumbrada. O a esos silencios llenos de insultos que no podía controlar y que soñaba con eliminar de su vida. Un silencio lindo. Un silencio entre dos personas que saben que no tienen que decir nada para rellenar espacios, porque esos espacios ya están llenos de todas las cosas que sienten.

Luego de un rato, Flor recordó que había otras cosas que había venido a decirle a Jazmín. “Jaz”, empezó, con algo de duda en su voz, “¿no te enojas si te digo que hoy me quedo a dormir acá otra vez?”

La pregunta pareció sorprender a Jazmín, que la miró como si estuviera loca.”¿Enojarme? ¿Por qué me voy a enojar?”

“Bueno, porque vos me dejaste quedarme con vos cuando yo _hmm_ me quedaba sin casa, y ahora te abandono por segunda noche consecutiva”.

“Ay, Flor,” le respondió Jazmin, entre divertida e irritada. “Mirá lo que decís. Obvio que te vas a querer quedar acá con tus hermanas. ¿Cómo me voy a enojar?”

“Si, una boludez lo que dije, ¿no?”

Jazmin no le respondió, pero se levantó de su asiento, se acerco y puso sus dos manos en las mejillas de Flor. Después, aprovechando que Flor seguía sentada, se agachó y la besó en la boca. Un beso corto y tierno.

“Te quiero”, le dijo, apenas alejándose, de manera que sus labios volvieron a chocar mientras hablaba.

“Yo también”.

“Te amo”.

“Yo también. Un montón”.

“¿Un montón?” le preguntó Jazmin, con esa sonrisa picara de la que Flor estaba enamorada. Pero no le dio tiempo a responder nada, ya que volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez en un beso diferente. Era un beso lento, de esos que crean una fricción difícil de resistir, que pone todos tus pelos de punta. Apenas pudo Flor sentir el gusto a whisky de Jazmin con su lengua, que la colorada se separó, como sabiendo a donde iba a terminar la situación si se dejaban llevar.

“Es tarde”, le dijo, otra vez con la mirada perdida, pero sabia Flor que esta vez no era solo por el alcohol. “Me voy a ir a cambiar así me voy para casa.”

“Si, y yo me voy a ir a dormir, que fue un día largo para mí también”.

“¿Querés que desayunemos mañana?”

“Siempre quiero desayunar con vos”, le respondió Flor, y no pudo evitar notar que estaba utilizando esa voz otra vez. Esa voz de enamorada. ¿Cómo es que todo el hotel no se había dado cuenta ya de que estaba enamorada de Jazmín?

“Perfecto. Es una cita,” le respondió Jazmin. Después, se volvió a acercar a ella y la beso rápidamente, y comenzó a darse vuelta para irse al vestuario.

Pero había una cosa que le faltaba decir a Flor. Tal vez lo que más nerviosa la ponía. Su cuerpo lo sabía, también, y con su mano derecha comenzó a golpearse el pecho. El movimiento era suave, pero apenas Jazmín lo notó, ya casi dada vuelta y como por instinto, su postura cambió y se volvió hacia ella.

“Flor, ¿qué pasa?” le pregunto mientras le sujetaba la mano para evitar que se lastime.

“Nada, te juro _hmm_ ”.

“Te pusiste nerviosa”.

“¿Viste cuando estábamos en la cancha, y te dije que sentía que alguien nos miraba?”

Jazmín asintió.

“Era mi papá”.

La expresión de Jazmín pasó en un segundo de preocupada a sorprendida y después a algo más que Flor reconoció como horror.

“Ay, perdóname gorda, pero esos es medio turbio”.

Lejos de ofenderse, Flor se rio. “Si”, coincidió, “parece que nos estuvo viendo a todas, así cada tanto.”

“Muy turbio”, volvió a decir Jazmín.

“¿Te daría impresión, entonces, pasar tiempo con él?”

Jazmín la miró como si no entendiera de que hablara. “Hoy nos estuvo mandoneando de acá para allá. Impresión no. Pero ya entiendo a quien salió Carla con sus órdenes”.

“Pero digo fuera del hotel”.

“¿Pasar tiempo fuera del hotel con él? ¿A qué te referís?”

Flor sabía que Jazmín era inteligente, por lo que pensó por un segundo que tal vez se estaba haciendo la tonta porque estaba esperando que ella dijera, con palabras y oraciones completas, lo que quería decir. Pero después pensó en la situación como tal, lo absurdo de todo y si, también lo turbio. Y se dio cuenta que Jazmín realmente no sabía de que estaba hablando.

“Es que me dijo que teníamos que ir a la cancha. Él y yo. Pero _hmm_ como vos ahora sos la cábala _hmm_ , me dijo que podríamos ir los tres”, Flor le dijo mientras miraba una de las fuentes que había quedado sin guardar, las llaves de Jazmín, que estaban sobre la mesada y el vaso de whisky, que había quedado cerca de su codo.

Cualquier cosa menos a Jazmín.

Pero cuando esta no respondió, Flor finalmente levantó la mirada. Se encontró con la cara de sorprendida de Jazmín. Y Flor ya conocía esta cara. Era la misma que ponía cuando Flor le contaba que alguien sabía lo de ellas. Era entre sorpresa, satisfacción y amor. Aunque Jazmín siempre la miraba con amor.

“¿Querés?”, le preguntó cuando vio que Jazmín no iba a decir nada.

“Yo, bueno…¿vos querés?”

Flor volvió a bajar la mirada. Una de sus manos encontró la de Jaz y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, casi como haciéndose distraída.

“A mí me encantaría. Me encantaría que vengas con mi papá y conmigo a la cancha. Me encantaría que pasemos tiempo juntos porque él es muy importante para mí”, le dijo, y volvió a mirarla. “Y vos también. Sos muy importante para mí”.

La sonrisa que le regaló Jazmín cuando terminó de hablar podría haber salvado vidas y curado enfermedades. Vio que sus ojos brillaban, por el alcohol tal vez, claro, pero también por otra cosa.

“A mí también me encantaría”, le dijo, y volvió a besarla. “Aunque siento que tengo que aprender un poco más, ¿no?”

Flor se rio y negó con la cabeza. “No, no hace falta”.

“¿No?”

“No”, volvió a decirle Flor, y cuando estaba a punto de darle un beso, su teléfono sonó. Era Miranda, para saber si ya iba.

“Me parece que esa es mi señal”, le dijo Jazmín. “Hora de irme”.

“Gracias”.

“¿Por qué?”

“Por todo lo que sos”, le dijo Flor con una sonrisa.

“Que linda sos”, le respondió Jaz y le robó un beso más. “¿Nos vemos mañana?”

“Nos vemos mañana”.

“Descansá”, le deseó Jazmín antes de irse para el vestuario.

Cuando Flor se quedó sola, se termino el whisky que había quedado en el vaso de Jazmín. Después se levantó y se fue lentamente. Cada vez le costaba más irse de esa cocina.


	2. Capítulo 113

La tensión en el aire era evidente. No era la clase de tensión que volvía todo incómodo. Tampoco era la clase de tensión que te hacia querer salir corriendo. No, era el tipo de tensión que anticipa un cambio, cuando uno sabe lo que va a pasar y no tiene otra opción que esperar. Esperar el cambio mientras el tiempo se suspende en un limbo que parece extenderse por demasiado tiempo.

Se respiraba el mismo aire eléctrico que se respira antes de una tormenta. La calma que precede el estallido. Esa sensación de inevitabilidad que te envuelve y te pone ansioso, esperando a que pase algo, cualquier cosa, que rompa el estado de espera.

Porque Jazmín sabía. Desde el momento que abrió la puerta de su casa y la encontró a Flor del otro lado, sabía lo que iba a pasar. Sabía por qué Flor había ido. Su cara, su gestualidad, las flores, su exabrupto involuntario. Lo hermosa que estaba. Todo le indicaba la intención de Florencia. Quería avanzar.

Una parte de ella estaba nerviosa. Había esperado este momento por un largo tiempo, y no estaba segura de cómo proceder. Pero otra parte, la parte que parecía estar ganando la batalla interna, estaba extasiada. Se sentía poderosa. Se sentía linda. Florencia no la dejaba de mirar. De arriba a abajo. Mientras Jazmín miraba para otro lado. Cuando se daba vuelta. Cuando se paraba para buscar algo. Todo el tiempo. Los ojos de Flor no se le despegaban de encima.

Y ella tenía tantas ganas de darle un beso, estamparla contra la pared, y dejar que se fuera todo a la mierda.

Pero Jazmín era paciente. Siempre lo había sido. Y sabía que tenía que esperar. Esperar a que Flor de el primer paso, porque lo último que quería era abrumarla, o hacerla sentir presionada. Siempre había sabido esperarla, y ahora la esperaba con la certeza absoluta de alguien que sabe que no espera en vano.

“Te preparo otro te, ¿querés?” le preguntó Flor, y rompió el silencio que reinaba desde hace algunos minutos. No era un silencio incómodo. Jazmín pensaba y Florencia la miraba.

“No me quiero aprovechar”, le dijo entre risas, mientras se reacomodaba en el sillón que ambas compartían, a una distancia que parecía muy amplia y aun así la sofocaba.

“Aprovechate todo lo que quieras”, le respondió, mientras sus ojos bajaban para mirarle los labios.

Jazmín no aguantaba más.

Flor le sonrió nuevamente y se levanto. Se acercó despacio a donde ella se sentaba y por un momento Jazmín pensó que la iba a besar, o tocar, o algo. Pero Flor solo se inclinó hacia ella y le retiró la taza, ahora vacía, que Jazmín sostenía entre sus manos. “Ya vengo. Quedate acá. Ni pienses en moverte, eh”.

Jazmín suspiró mientras la veía alejarse. Estaba tan linda. Y tan tranquila. Salvo al principio de la visita, Flor no había dado indicios de estar nerviosa. Y Jazmín no sabía si esto la aliviaba, la asustaba, o simplemente la excitaba. Un poco de todo, si tenía que ser honesta.

Los últimos días habían sido diferentes entre ellas dos. Flor parecía más confiada. Más libre. Jazmín no podía explicarlo, pero su actitud hacia ella parecía distinta. La sentía más abierta. No podía sacarse de la cabeza esa tarde en que habían ideado el plan para juntar a Javo y Virginia. Habían pasado un largo rato tomando café en el bar, y Flor se veía tan libre. Había coqueteado con Jazmín en ese café lleno de gente, frente a Eva. Había dejado que Jaz fuera cariñosa con ella, que le tocara el pelo, la mano. Había sido como una visión al futuro. Todo lo que podía ser si Flor se animaba y ella dejaba de esconderse en un pasado que ya no existía.

Jazmín sabía que se había manejado mal con eso. No tenía sentido echarse la culpa ahora, pero sabía que podría haberse manejado mejor. Elena había sido una parte tan importante de su vida. Era quien le había enseñado a ser libre. Pero los últimos días, semanas, Jazmín no había sabido ser clara con ella. Incluso si Flor la tenía esperando por siempre, Jaz sabía que lo suyo con Elena ya no existía aquí, en el presente.

No había querido lastimarla. Pero lo había hecho igual. Cuando pensaba en la manera en la que la había tratado los últimos días, sentía vergüenza. Jazmín siempre se había considerado una persona valiente, pero su comportamiento últimamente contradecía esa concepción.

Estaba lista para ser valiente ahora.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil con Flor. Pero a Jazmín no le gustaban las cosas fáciles, de todas maneras. Tenía tantas ganas de estar con ella. Quería hacerla sentir bien, que la pasen bien, demostrarle a Flor todo lo que sentía por ella sin usar más palabras. Estaba cansada de hablar.

“Estas como media distraída. ¿O es que te sentís mal? ¿Querés que te tome la fiebre?”

Flor la había sorprendido otra vez. Se sentó a su lado y le extendió la taza de té. Cuando Jazmín la agarró, Flor aprovecho que sus manos estaban libres y posó la derecha en la frente de Jaz. “Estas calentita”, le dijo, y no movió la mano de donde descansaba en el cuerpo de Jazmín. Se quedó ahí unos segundos, más de los que eran necesarios para la tarea en mano.

“Tenés la piel re suave”, dijo después, y le salió como un susurro. Despacito, casi como si no quisiera asustarla, Flor empezó a mover su mano para ubicarla en la mejilla de Jazmín. Y Jazmín no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del contacto. “Mmm”, fue lo único que pudo responder.

“No es justo que estando enferma estés tan linda”, dijo Flor, usando otra vez una voz baja, un susurro que era definitivamente sexy. Jazmín abrió sus ojos con mucho esfuerzo, porque quería mirarla mientras le decía estas cosas. Flor volvió a abrir la boca, pero Jaz se quedó con las ganas de saber lo que iba a decirle, porque su celular sonó, dos _bip bip_ tajantes que rompieron el hechizo.

“Debe ser Javo. Se pone pesado”, le explicó a Flor mientras buscaba su teléfono, que había caído preso de los almohadones del sillón. Flor se había alejado, y Jazmín ya sentía la ausencia de la mano de Flor sobre su piel.

“Te quiere cuidar”, le dijo Flor.

“Es un buen amigo”.

“Si, es un buen amigo _boludo del orto_ ”.

_Decímelo a mi_ , pensó Jaz. Pero después recordó que había sido Javo quien le había pasado su dirección a Flor, y probablemente quien le había dicho que estaba enferma. Su _padrino mágico del amor_ , como solía llamarse a sí mismo.

Era cuestión de tiempo, ahora. Y Jaz sabía esperar.


	3. Capítulo 114

Florencia Estrella tenía un plan.

 

Bueno, un plan sonaba algo ambicioso. ¿Una estrategia? Más bien algo así como pasos a seguir. Si, pasos a seguir era una buena definición.

 

Florencia Estrella tenía pasos a seguir.

 

_1- Conseguir que Jazmín fuera a su habitación._

“Perfecto, veinte minutos entonces”, le dijo Flor al teléfono antes de colgar. Bueno, eso había sido fácil. Por la breve charla que habían tenido en el deck, Flor sabía que Jaz no iba a ir a su habitación por razones puramente sociales. No la sintió enojada, pero si cortante y reticente. Su performance esa mañana había tirado todo unos pasos para atrás.

Entonces tuvo que recurrir a este engaño, que no lo era del todo, porque Flor realmente tenía hambre, y resultaba que Jazmín estaba a cargo del _room service_. Esos eran los hechos.

De todas maneras, ya había dado el primer paso, y ahora solo quedaba esperar a Jazmín.

_2- Disculparse._

A Jazmín no le gustaban las mentiras. No es que Florencia fuera una gran suscripta de las mentiras, pero parecía ser un tema que afectaba a Jazmín de una manera muy personal.  Tampoco había sido una mentira tan grande. Pero Flor sabía que si hubiera sido honesta con Jaz, ella la hubiera entendido, probablemente hasta la hubiera dejado ir y hubieran partido en mejores términos.

El problema es que Flor no podía haber sido honesta ni que quisiera, porque no terminaba de entender si su reacción había sido causada por miedo o que.

“No te bancaste pasarla bien conmigo”.

 

O que.

Era increíble como Jazmín podía meterse en su cabeza y entender las cosas antes de que ella misma pudiera.

Porque era exactamente eso.

Una parte de Flor estaba aterrada. Aterrada de todas las cosas que había sentido la noche anterior. Nunca en su vida había pensado que una mujer podía hacerle  sentir tantas cosas. La intensidad de la noche anterior la estremecía. Se había sentido libre como nunca. Feliz. Extasiada. Había disfrutado de una manera que no pensó que fuera posible disfrutar. Su cuerpo temblaba de solo pensar en ese encuentro. Se había sentido amada como nunca.

Y no había podido soportarlo.

Pero durante el día, la charla con sus hermanas, el tiempo de reflexionarlo, le habían hecho entender que no podía aferrarse a ese miedo. Y cuando se lo expresó a Jazmín, vio como sus ojitos verdes se iluminaban al saber que Flor lo había hablado con sus hermanas. Florencia querría que siempre tuviera esa expresión en la cara y, por primera vez, se sorprendió al pensar que no estaba tan lejos del día en donde pudiera hacerlo realidad.

_3- Convencerla para que se quede un ratito._

“Me tengo que ir Flor, no puedo dejar la cocina sola”, le dijo Jazmín entre besos, y Flor ya estaba preparada.

“Quedate un ratito. Diez minutos, comé algo conmigo”, le respondió, separándose apenas de sus labios, pero no alejándose del todo.

“Mmm, no se”, le dijo Jaz mientras trataba de soltarse, ya que Flor la tenia agarrada de la nuca, sin intenciones de dejarla ir. Florencia ya conocía esta técnica, la que usaba Jazmín cuando trataba de resistirse. Y si no se equivocaba, ahora iba a tirar su cabeza para atrás, tratando de alejar sus labios de los de Flor lo más posible.

A Flor se le escapó una risita pequeña cuando Jazmín actuó tal lo esperaba, pero sin perder tiempo, se inclinó sobre su cuello y le plantó un beso mojado ahí, justo en ese lugar que a Flor le gustaba tanto y, según los últimos estudios realizados, a Jaz también.

Funcionó a la perfección, porque aunque Jazmín se separó de Flor con esfuerzo, su mirada le decía que le había ganado. “Diez minutos. Me quedo diez minutos y me voy, porque de verdad que no puedo dejar la cocina sola. Ya bastante esta mañana”, le dijo mientras se sentaba en la punta de la cama.

“Diez minutos y te dejo ir, prometido,” le respondió con una sonrisa.

_4- Seducirla._

“Al final parece que no tenias tanta hambre”, le dijo Jazmín quince minutos después, mientras la miraba jugar con la comida. Las dos estaban sentadas en el borde de la cama, pero Jaz se había asegurado de que quede algo de espacio entre las dos.

“Sí tenía hambre, es que es difícil concentrarse cuando me miras así”, le respondió Flor, bajando un poquito la voz.

Jazmín la miró, no creyéndole. “Mira, si estas dilatando esto para que me quede un rato más, lo siento, pero ya me estoy yendo,” dijo, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por moverse del lugar que ocupaba al pie de la cama.

Flor no pudo evitar reírse. “No estoy dilatando nada. Creo que se me fue el hambre”.

“O capaz ya no te gusta lo que cocino”.

Flor rió otra vez, y se acerco, con disimulo, a donde estaba sentada Jazmín hasta que sus caderas se estaban tocando.

“Mira si no me va a gustar lo que cocinas. Me gusta todo lo que haces con esas manos”.

Y está vez si funcionó, porque Flor vió como los ojos de Jaz se volvían más oscuros y su mirada se posaba en su boca. “¿Todo?” le preguntó, su voz baja, tan baja que apenas pudo Flor escucharla.

“Todo”, le dijo antes de cerrar la distancia que separaban sus labios. Flor tomó el labio inferior de Jaz entre sus dientes y lo mordió, el movimiento tal vez más fuerte de lo que deseaba, pero sabía que eso le gustaba a Jaz, que ya parecía haber perdido su autocontrol, ya que tomó su cara entre sus manos y la beso fuerte, desprolijo, dejando ir sus restricciones.

Era tan fácil para Flor sentirse intoxicada por Jazmín. El sabor de su boca, de su lengua, sus manos que ahora se paseaban por su espalda, buscando algún pedacito de piel al descubierto. Florencia puso sus manos en los hombros de Jazmín y se impulsó para sentarse sobre su falda, una pierna a cada lado de la cadera de Jaz. El movimiento hizo que su vestido se subiera y una mano de Jazmín en seguida se posó sobre su muslo descubierto, dejando escalofríos tras su paso.

“Sos tan linda”, le dijo Jazmín a Flor, quien había abandonado su boca para besarle el cuello.

“¿Me estás cargando?” le respondió sin alejarse de su piel. “Vos sos linda. No puedo creer lo fuerte que estas”.

Jazmín soltó una risa, pero no fue divertida, fue una mezcla entre un suspiro y un gemido. Flor no pudo evitar volver a su boca, y las dos se besaron apasionadamente mientras Florencia trataba, en vano, de deshacer a Jazmín de su uniforme.

“ _Uniforme del orto_ ”, soltó Flor, frustrada y excitada.

Esta vez Jazmín sí rió divertida, y unió sus manos con las de Flor para desabrochar el uniforme.

 

 

Un largo rato después, mientras  Jazmín la miraba con tanto amor, ahí en su cama, desnuda, Flor pensó que su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Si, era un plan. Definitivamente.


	4. Capítulo 43

“¿Qué clase de tipos pensás que le gustan a Jazmín?” Flor se encontró preguntando en voz alta. Era el alcohol, suponía, lo que la había llevado a preguntar lo que llevaba debatiendo en su cabeza durante los últimos días. _Y justo a Dani le vengo a preguntar_.

Su novio, por su parte, también parecía estar afectado por el alcohol, porque no apareció en su cara esa expresión de desagrado que solía poner cuando el nombre de Jazmín surgía en alguna de sus conversaciones. En cambio, Daniel se encogió de hombros, y con cierta dificultad a la hora de enunciar, respondió: “Que se yo. Es tu amiga, vos sabrás mejor que yo”.

Esa era la cuestión. Porque Flor no sabía. Realmente no tenía idea de qué clase de tipos podían gustarle a su amiga. Y le costaba mucho imaginarla con alguno. Jazmín no parecía una chica que se conformara con unos abdominales marcados y una actitud canchera. Ella necesitaba algo más, o eso creía Flor. Nunca había conocido a una persona tan sensible como Jazmín. Pero también era tan divertida y graciosa. Y ni hablar de la seguridad que emanaba y la cabeza que tenía. Era imposible que no tuviera una fila de chabones muertos con ella.

Y por eso no le sorprendía que Leo le anduviera atrás. Lo que la sorprendía, y mucho, era que ella parecía corresponderle. Durante los últimos días, había encontrado a Leo vagando por la cocina, cosa que a Jazmín no parecía importarle. Ella era, en general, muy celosa de su espacio de trabajo. No le gustaba que la gente esté dando vueltas, estorbando. Y aun más impactante fue cuando la encontró a Jazmín revoloteando por el front desk, dándole charla a Leo, vestida de civil, porque su turno ya había terminado. Pero ella seguía ahí.

“Hoy se la veía bastante pegadita a Leo”, dijo Dani, y Flor se sobresaltó, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos. Se dio vuelta para verlo. Estaban los dos sentados en el deck, los últimos que quedaban despiertos en el hotel. Dani tenía la cabeza tirada para atrás, como si estuviera mirando el cielo, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados. Flor esperó para ver si decía algo más, pero parecía que su novio no iba a aportar nada más a la conversación.

“ _Raba caliente_ “. Habían estado pegados esa noche, era verdad. Tomando trago tras trago, riendo. Bailando. Bastante cerca. A Flor le parecía todo muy raro. Recordaba unas semanas atrás, cuando Jazmín le había dicho que con Leo no se podía conversar. No sabía que había cambiado en los últimos días.

 _“Es que seguramente no lo quiera para conversar”_.

Bueno, pero si para eso era, entonces Florencia pensaba que Jazmín podía conseguir algo mejor. Si quería un chongo, entonces no la veía buscando a Leo. No por desmerecer al único empleado del hotel que trabajaba, porque Leo era muy atento, y  un lindo chico. Pero Jazmín, bueno, Jazmín era una bomba. Era muy linda, pero además estaba re fuerte. Le parecía demasiado para Leo, que probablemente no sabría ni qué hacer si llegaba a tener una oportunidad con ella.

_“¿Se fueron juntos?”_

Su cerebro ahora la estaba molestando sin razón. Recordaba que Jazmín había dicho que se iba, y le había preguntado a Javo si él se quedaba. Estaba segura que el cocinero había dicho que si. ¿Y entonces Leo le había ofrecido compartir un taxi? Flor no podía recordarlo.

Casi sin pensarlo, sacó su celular y buscó a Jazmín entre sus contactos. Estaba en línea.

_“¿A las 3 de la mañana? ¿Qué está haciendo?”_

Aunque ella también estaba despierta y en línea. Decidió mandarle un mensaje, para asegurarse de que su amiga había llegado a casa sin problemas. Después de todo, la había visto tomar bastante durante la noche.

**Jaz, ¿todo bien? ¿llegaste bien a tu casa?**

Con el chat abierto, vio el momento en el cual su amiga leía el mensaje. Sin embargo, tuvo que esperar varios minutos para recibir una respuesta. Estaría ocupada.

**Si, gorda, llegué bien. Me estoy preparando algo de comer que tome mucho. Mañana hablamos.**

Bueno, Flor era experta en que le corten el rostro, y pudo ver el mensaje como lo que era: todo bien, pero no me molestes ahora. ¿Estaría con Leo?

¿Por qué no podía para de pensar en eso?

“¿Vamos a dormir?” su novio volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos. Dani se levantó y extendió su mano hacia donde estaba Flor. Flor la tomó y se vio impulsada hacia arriba por Dani. Como no estaba preparada y, además, había tomado bastante, perdió el equilibrio. Pero Dani estaba ahí para agarrarla. Ambos rieron, sintiéndose algo intoxicados.

“¿Vamos?” volvió a preguntar.

“Dale”, respondió Flor mientras se separaba de él, respirando hondo para aclarar la cabeza. “¿Nos vemos mañana?”, le dijo, casi a modo de despedida.

“Me quedo”, le dijo él. “Así cuchareamos un ratito, ¿te parece?”

Pero a Flor no le parecía. Tal vez era por el alcohol, por o el humor raro que había tenido las últimas horas, o no sabía bien qué, pero tenía ganas de estar sola.

“Mejor no, mañana me levanto temprano y va a ser un quilombo”, le mintió. Se sintió algo culpable, pero Dani, milagrosamente, no pareció enojarse.

Pidieron un taxi, y Flor se quedó con él hasta que llegó. Se despidieron con un beso y Flor se fue a su habitación. Cuando ya tenía todo listo para irse a dormir, sintió un impulso, y volvió a abrir el chat con Jazmín. Seguía en línea. A las 3:43.

Bueno, si estaba en línea entonces no estaba _chargando,_ pensó Florencia  y, por alguna extraña razón, una que atribuyó al alcohol, saber eso la alivió.


	5. Capítulo119

Jazmín sintió el alcohol haciendo efecto cuando quiso desbloquear su celular y necesitó tres intentos para lograrlo. Se había tomado un mojito y después un vaso de whiskey, y porque era bastante flojita, sabía que era hora de ir cerrando la noche. Sentada frente a ella, Lolita seguía tomando el mojito que ella le había preparado, mientras no dejaba de hablar a mil por hora. Si durante un día normal le costaba seguirle el paso a la chica, con algo de alcohol y el cansancio del día encima, para Jazmín era imposible.

Le habían prometido a Lolita festejar si ganaban, y habían cumplido. Se habían instalado en el deck entrada la noche. Jazmín había preparado una picada y se había encargado también de preparar los tragos (lo que explicaba lo fuerte que estaban y lo rápido que le habían afectado). No quedaba mucha gente en el deck cuando habían llegado, y ahora solo quedaban ellas tres en una mesa en el medio del patio. Ellas dos, en realidad, ahora. Flor se había ido a buscar helado a la cocina, pero no había vuelto todavía.

“Che, ¿y a vos también te gusta el futbol?” le preguntó Lolita, jugando con la pajita de su trago.

“Yo no entiendo una goma, la verdad”, respondió, y cuando logró establecer contacto visual con la otra chica, las dos se largaron a reír.

“Bueno, cosas que uno hace cuando está enamorado, ¿no?” le preguntó Lolita una vez que pudieron controlar su risa.

“Y si”, le dijo Jazmín. Luego se quedaron en silencio, pero Jazmín registró con lentitud la confesión que le había hecho a Lolita. No era tanto una confesión sino más bien una confirmación a algo que Lolita ya sabía. Pero de todas maneras, Jazmín sintió que tal vez había hablado de más. Lo último que quería era exponerla a Flor, y su relacion todavía estaban en un limbo secreto .

A Jazmín no le molestaba. Seguía el paso que Flor proponía, y se sentía tranquila, y, más que nada, llena de certezas. Porque ahora sabía, sin lugar a dudas, lo que Flor sentía por ella. Lo sabía y lo sentía. Cada día que pasaban juntas, Jazmín se enamoraba más. Y percibía que a Flor le pasaba lo mismo. No había dudas entre ellas. Solo amor.

Estaba mañana habían caminado las siete cuadras que separaban la casa de Jazmín del hotel tomadas de la mano. Jazmín no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que habían recorrido la mitad del camino. Se había dado de manera natural, como sucede cuando estas enamorada y feliz. Flor había tomado su mano como si fuera lo más común del mundo entre ellas, y Jazmín esperaba que  así fuera. No había sido un gran momento de revelación, solo un momento de cariño quelas blindó del mundo exterior mientras caminaban juntas.

Florencia se sentía cada vez más cómoda con su relación y Jazmín no quería hacer nada que estropeara eso.

“Bueno, no quedaba casi nada de helado”, anunció Flor, que volvía con un pote que estaba casi vacío.  Jazmín le dedicó una sonrisa amplia, y Flor se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole una cucharita. “Tomá”, le dijo, “te lo ganaste vos”.

“¿Yo? ¿Por qué?” preguntó Jaz. De todas maneras, no esperó la respuesta. Agarró el pote y se dispuso a disfrutar del helado que quedaba.

“Por acompañarme”, le dijo Flor.

“Eso ya fue un premio”.

“Por ser la más buena”, volvió a intentar Flor. Jazmín rió.

“Mmm, yo no diría que soy la más buena, eh”.

“Entonces por ser la más linda”, concluyó Flor. A Jazmín la sorprendió que esté coqueteando con ella tan abiertamente frente a Lolita y fue la sorpresa, mezclada con el alcohol que recorría sus venas, lo que no le permitieron emitir una respuesta automática. Flor tomó su silencio como un triunfo y, con una sonrisa en la cara, se inclinó sobre Jazmín y la besó en la boca.

Fue un piquito. Ni siquiera duró más de dos segundos. Pero para Jazmín, el tiempo se detuvo.

Era la primera vez que se daban una muestra de cariño delante de alguien que conocían. A Jazmín la volvió loca. Le encantó. Se la hubiera chapado ahí mismo, sobre la mesa y delante de Lolita. Pero se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa tan llena de amor que pensó que no le iba a aguantar el corazón.

“Bueno che, dejen de come en frente de los pobres”, se quejó Lolita, pero igual estaba sonriendo con calidez. “¿Sabén hace cuanto…?”

“Bueno, bueno, no necesitamos saber esas cosas, eh”, la interrumpió Flor. Jazmín volvió a agarrar una cucharada de helado, mientras sonreía ante el intercambio que mantenían las dos chicas.

Después de eso, la charla volvió a dirigirse a temas triviales. Jazmín terminó lo poco que le quedaba de helado, y Lolita se fue a buscar una cerveza más. “Para el camino”, les dijo mientras se despedía para irse a la habitación que ahora ocupaba en el hotel.

“Y bueno, acá estamos. Vos y yo, solas otra vez”, le dijo Jaz una vez que Lolita ya no estaba.

Flor le sonrió y puso sus manos en los hombros de Jazmín. Se besaron. Esta vez, se besaron como querían besarse. Lento pero sensual,  disfrutando la una de la otra. Jazmín sentía el gusto a menta y ron en la boca de Flor, y sentirlo en su lengua la intoxicaba más que todos los tragos del mundo. Cuando sintió una de las manos de Flor bajar por su espalda, Jazmín supo que era hora de cerrar la noche.

“Es tarde,” le dijo, separándose con dificultad de Flor.

“Si, ¿vamos a dormir?”

“Dale, pará que me voy a pedir un taxi, es tarde para caminar y encima estuve tomando”.

“¿Qué decís?”, le preguntó Flor, entre divertida y enamorada. “No, no, no. Vos te quedas acá conmigo. Me vas a cucharear un rato”, le dijo y le dio otro beso en la boca. “No creo que hoy te dé para algo más”, dijo entre risas.

“Ey, no me descartes tan temprano, eh”, le respondió ofendida Jazmín. Pero cuando se levantó y se llevó puesta la mesa, tirando a su paso los vasos que quedaban sobre ella, pensó que tal vez, como en muchas otras ocasiones,  Flor tuviera razón.

 

 


	6. Capítulo 63-64-65

Jazmín no podía dormir.

Mucho de su predicamento actual tenía que ver con el incomodísimo catre en el que estaba intentando dormir. Habiendo liberado su departamento hacía ya varias horas, y con todas sus pertenencias ya en ruta hacia Córdoba, Jazmín había pedido asilo en el departamento de una de sus amigas de la facultad. Si bien había sido recibida con muchísima hospitalidad, estaría mintiendo si dijera que estaba cómoda.

Pero esta era solo una parte de la razón que la tenía desvelada. La otra, como ya sabía ser desde hace tiempo, era Florencia Estrella.

A Jazmín no le gustaba escaparse. Siempre se había considerado una persona valiente, y sabía que la distancia nunca hacia desaparecer un problema. Pero lo que ella estaba buscando hacer desaparecer era la agonía interminable que le generaba ver a Florencia casada. Y la única solución que le encontraba a este problema, como primera medida, era no tener que verla más  No podía soportar más levantarse todas las mañanas así, muerta de amor por Florencia, cuando sabía que su amor jamás seria correspondido.

Porque hasta hace unas horas, eso es lo que Jazmín creía: que su amor jamás seria correspondido. Ni siquiera Florencia huyendo de su boda, dejando a Dani en el altar y mandando todas las expectativas al carajo le había hecho pensar que tal vez tenía una chance.

Pero esa mañana, cuando Florencia apareció en su casa pidiéndole que no se vaya, ahí había algo distinto. La manera en la que le había suplicado estaba grabada en su mente, y no podía evitar pensar que irse ahora era un error tremendo.

Jazmín era una romántica, si, pero también era realista. Era esa parte de ella, la realista, no la romántica,  la que le pedía a gritos que se quedara. Que se quedara y peleara. Que habría premio.

No sería fácil, ni tampoco algo seguro, pero sentía que,  por primera vez desde que la conocía, Florencia podría sentir algo por ella. El solo pensar en una Florencia que sintiera algo así, aun si fuera un sentimiento débil o confuso, hacia que todo el cuerpo de Jazmín se sintiera encendido. Era algo muy peligroso, dejarse llevar por esa sensación. Pero Jazmín ya había sufrido demasiado, y ahora sentía en el aire un cambio sutil, cauteloso, que le decía que eso ya se había acabado.

Le costó mucho poder dormirse, pero cuando logró, sus sueños fueron invadidos, una vez más, por Florencia Estrella.

 

ᴒ ᴒ ᴒ ᴒ ᴒ

Jazmín iba a irse. Lo había decidido hace días, lo había pensado, y su amigo Gerónimo la esperaba. Florencia se había escapado de la iglesia, era verdad. Pero legalmente era la esposa de Daniel. Estaban casados, y la gente se asusta. A veces pasa. Se asusta, pero después vuelve a lo que ya conoce, a su zona de confort. La había ido a buscar, si, pero no era nada más que una amiga, en un momento de mierda, no queriendo perder a otra amiga. No podía darse el lujo de pensar que Flor había dejado todo por ella. Era egoísta y poco probable. Todo lo que había especulado la noche anterior eran las últimas fichas de una persona que buscaba algo donde no había nada y le costaba soltar.

De eso se había convencido Jazmín durante la mañana. No había caso en hacerse la cabeza ahora.

El avión salía a las ocho, por lo cual tenía planeado llegar al aeropuerto a las cinco. Javo se había ofrecido a llevarla, pero ella se había negado. Javo siempre había sido su punto débil, y lo último que quería era largarse a llorar en el aeropuerto. Para evitar ese cliché, le había dicho que se tomaría un taxi, sola. Después de todo, Jazmín sabía de la soledad.

Como último tramite antes de irse, se estaba dirigiendo a su departamento (que ya no lo era), ya que el dueño le había avisado que le había llegado una carta. Había estado a punto de ignorarlo, porque ¿quién manda una carta hoy en día? Pero tenía el tiempo y era curiosa.

Tal vez no debió sorprenderla leer que la carta era una intimación para que vuelva a su puesto de trabajo. Era una locura, si, pero las Estrellas solían hacer este tipo de cosas, cosas que detonaban la poca experiencia que tenían para manejar un hotel. Ella había presentado todos los papeles, firmado la renuncia, todo estaba en orden. Algunos habrían pensado que esta era una señal, pero Jazmín lo veía por lo que era: falta de organización y comunicación, nada más.

ᴒ ᴒ ᴒ ᴒ ᴒ

Esa noche Jazmín tampoco podía dormir. No podía dormir porque no se había subido al avión y estaba otra vez en ese catre incomodo.

Cuando llegó el momento, no pudo ir al aeropuerto. Javo tenía razón. Él siempre decía que eran parecidos, ella y él, que los dos luchaban por lo que querían, y que no se rendían. Y Jazmín no se iba a rendir. Lo que le pasaba con Flor no era un enamoramiento de colegiala, ni era tampoco una calentura. Era algo real y fuerte, que la hacía sentir viva. Y si había una mínima chance de que Florencia sintiera algo por ella, por más pequeña que fuera esa chance, entonces Jazmín no podía dejarlo pasar. Estaba lista para ser paciente. Estaba lista para dejarlo todo, si así fuera necesario. Y al carajo con todo lo demás.

Algunos clichés, parecía, eran imposibles de evitar.

ᴒ ᴒ ᴒ ᴒ ᴒ

Si Jazmín estaba nerviosa antes de ir a contarle a Florencia que al final se había quedado, nada se comparaba con lo que sentía después de hablar con ella. Eran unos nervios muy peculiares, nervios que había sentido antes, claro, pero ahora eran diferentes. Porque estaba bastante segura  de que a Florencia le pasaba algo. Se había sentido observada por ella de una manera que no se había sentido antes.  Había una tensión incomoda entre ellas, algo nuevo, pero no muy diferente a la tensión que se había instalado desde que Jazmín había confesado que le gustaba Florencia. Era excitante, y Jazmín ya se sentía como un caso perdido, otra vez dejándose llevar por sus instintos, tirándose al vacio como alguien que ya no tiene nada que perder, pero mucho que ganar.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Sabía que iba a llevar tiempo. Sabía que iba a tener que ser paciente. Pero, por primera vez, tenia esperanzas de que todo iba a salir bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que leen. Si hay alguna sugerencia de algún capitulo que les gustaría ver explorado, no duden en hacérmelo saber.


	7. Capítulo 78

La pregunta se le escapó a Florencia antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que significaba. Su parte lógica entendía que, más allá de las buenas intenciones, masajear a Jazmín estaba probablemente contraindicado. Ella no era una profesional. Jazmín todavía estaba dolorida. Pero el juicio de Flor parecía haberse nublado bajo la necesidad inaguantable que sentía por tocar a Jazmín.

La tensión se había ido acumulando durante todo el día. Primero los nervios de enterarse del accidente de Jazmín. Hasta que no llegó y la vio, no pudo sacarse esa sensación horrible de encima. Incluso entonces, tampoco pudo evitar el miedo que le dio verla con ese cuello ortopédico, tan vulnerable y pálida. Flor la veía a Jazmín como una persona fuerte, en quien apoyarse. Jazmín siempre la cuidaba. Verla así la había descolocado y asustado.

Claro que después de eso, la tensión en el aire cambio. Jazmín era una paciente molesta, algo que Flor no hubiera imaginado. Le costaba quedarse quieta y parecía una nena. En uno de sus tantos intentos por escaparle al reposo, Jazmín había convencido a Flor para que posara para ella.

El solo hecho de tratar de quedarse quieta era también un reto para Flor. Pero bajo la mirada atenta de Jazmín, Florencia apenas si podía respirar. Nunca nadie la había mirado como la miraba Jazmín. Flor no se había dado cuenta de esto sino hasta que Jazmín le había confesado que le gustaba. Desde ese momento, se había hecho imposible para Florencia no notar la manera en que Jazmín la miraba. Era una mirada intensa como Flor jamás había sentido sobre ella.

Al principio, la hacía sentir incómoda, la ponía nerviosa. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, e innegablemente en los últimos días, la mirada de Jazmín ejercía sobre ella un efecto muy diferente. Se empezó a sentir merecedora de esa mirada. Se sentía más valiente a través de la mirada de Jazmín. Se sentía que podía. Se sentía linda.

El problema esa tarde había sido, simplemente, estar sola con una Jazmín tan vulnerable, en un lugar donde nadie podía interrumpirlas, con la claridad de saber que Jazmín la volvía loca. Y encima sentirse así, completamente expuesta a esa mirada. La tensión en el aire era densa. Y no solo estaba en el aire. Flor la sentía en su cuerpo, también, alojada en lo bajo de su abdomen.

Y ahora ahí se encontraba, con una Jazmín acostada, esperándola. Solo la imagen la estremecía de pies a cabeza. El saberla entregada a ella la asustaba y la excitaba a la vez. Despacito comenzó a mover sus manos sobre la espalda de Jazmín, con delicadeza y tratando de encontrar un ritmo o un patrón que sirviera para ambas.

Jazmín siempre la elogiaba, incluso ahora, cuando solo había comenzado con sus “masajes”. Si  Jazmín fuera otra persona, a Flor le hubiera molestado. Lo vería como una persona  más en su vida tratando de compensar por quién sabe qué y tirando un halago por lástima. Pero jamás había visto lastima en los ojos de Jazmín. Además, ella siempre era honesta.

Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Jazmín, su honestidad. No esa frontalidad berreta utilizada como un arma para lastimar escondida bajo la capa de falsa humildad, pero esa libertad de poder ser quien uno es y regalarle un pedacito de ello a cada persona que tenía la suerte de estar en su vida. Le gustaba esa parte idealista, que creía que los sueños se cumplían, y esa otra parte que era realista y centrada. Ese equilibrio perfecto la mejor definición de cómo era Jazmín.

Le encantaba su voz, aunque solo había podido escucharla cantar una vez. Esa vez fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que lo que le pasaba con ella no se iba ir, que ya estaba hasta las manos. Le gustaba esa vocecita tierna que adoptaba para decirle algo lindo. Cuando su voz era firme, dando órdenes en la cocina, sin dejar lugar a interpretaciones. Le gustaba como nunca, jamás, escuchaba en su voz ese tinte de subestimación y condescendencia. Se preguntaba, en la soledad de su cuarto, como sería la voz de Jazmín al despertar. Como sería al gritar de placer. Como seria el susurro de su amiga en su oído mientras la hacía tocar el cielo con las manos.

Tal vez con esta última imagen en mente fue que se animó a levantar la remera que Jazmín tenía puesta, subiéndola por su espalda hasta que dejó al descubierto su piel. El primer contacto fue eléctrico; las puntas de sus dedos quemaban sobre la piel de Jazmín. Primero la tocó con suavidad, para no lastimarla y porque, en realidad, tenía miedo que mucho contacto de golpe le resultara abrumador.

Jazmín había cerrado los ojos y entonces sí Flor se animó a tocarla con más seguridad, marcando su piel con las líneas imaginarias que dejaban sus dedos. La piel de Jaz era suave, y se formó entre ellas un calor que tal vez provenía de sus manos, o de la piel de Jazmín, o de la fricción que estaban creando. O quizá era el mismo calor que acompañaba a Flor siempre que estaba cerca de Jazmín.

A Flor le gustaba Jazmín. Le gustaba mucho. Todo lo que había dicho antes era verdad: le encantaba su personalidad, su forma de ser, su voz. Y también le encantaba su cuerpo. Le encantaba que fuera más alta que ella, porque le encantaba tener que mirar hacia arriba para poder mirarla a los ojos. Su pelo la volvía loca, tan largo, tan brillante. Su boca le parecía increíble. No podía dejar de pensar como sería sentirla contra sus labios, su cuello, todo su cuerpo. Y ahora, mientras trabajaba con diligencia sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Jazmín, se daba cuenta que fácil sería dejar que sus manos se relajen, permitirles bajar un poquito más, solo un poquito, y ver la reacción de Jazmín.

La verdad era que, últimamente, Flor no podía dejar de mirarle la cola. Todo el tiempo. Muchas veces se sentía una pervertida, y no sabía si Jazmín no se daba cuenta, o tal vez solo fingía para no avergonzarla. Seguramente era esa última opción. Porque Jazmín siempre la cuidaba.

Tratando de sacar ese tipo de imágenes peligrosas de su cabeza, Flor dejó que sus manos subieran por la espalda de Jazmín. Las palabras de Javo volvieron a plagarle la mente. Era verdad que Jazmín la quería. Flor lo sabía porque ella siempre se lo hacía sentir. Y era verdad que no la presionaba. Nunca. Siempre dejaba que ella dictará que iba a pasar después. Jazmín la esperaba y después se acomodaba. Eso también le encantaba de ella.

“Yo también te quiero”, le dijo, con un poco de miedo. Y como siempre, Jazmín se la hizo fácil. Se sentía lindo decirlo, y cada vez era más fácil hacerlo.

Después, Flor siguió masajeándola hasta que Jazmín se quedó dormida. Entonces se acomodó, con cuidado para no despertarla, y también porque temía que su inexperiencia le juegue una mala pasada, detrás de Jazmín, para abrazarla mientras dormía. Le fue imposible no pensar en todo lo que habían pasado juntas. En cuanto la quería. En lo bien que la hacía sentir.

“A mi también me gustas mucho”.


	8. 46

Jazmín se sentía agotada.

La noticia no la había sorprendido. De alguna manera, se había estado preparando para ese momento. Que ahora fuera una realidad solo dejaba a la vista lo cansada que estaba.

Cansada de pretender que no estaba enamorada de Florencia.

La palabra “enamorada” era un poco fuerte, si. La conocía hace poco. Pero era difícil explicar lo que sentía por ella. Le gustaba. La volvía loca. La hacía sentirse una mejor persona. Le daba ganas de mirar al mundo con otros ojos. Entonces, enamorada no estaba tan lejos de ser una realidad.

Todo le pasó sin querer. En ese momento, cuando se habían conocido, Jazmín había sentido algo. La presencia de Flor, su energía, sus ojitos, había algo que le decía que esa persona iba a ser especial para ella. Jazmín era, o al menos se consideraba, muy intuitiva.

Desde un primer momento había sabido que Flor estaba en algo con Dani. Que estaba enamorada de él. No había sido su intención continuar con ese deslumbramiento inicial, pero la vida tenía otros planes. Porque el amor te atraviesa, y a Jazmín la había atravesado hasta dejarla partida en dos. Rota. Sola.

Estaba agradecida con Javo. Había entrado a la cocina con una cara que Jazmín ya conocía bien, demasiado bien. Era esa cara que ponía cuando le tenía que decir algo feo. Esa cara que trataba de mostrarse fuerte y le decía que iba a estar ahí para acompañarla, para sostenerla.

“Flor se va a casar”, le había dicho, así sin anestesia. Porque ellos iban siempre al frente.

Jazmín se había quedado quieta en el medio de la cocina. Había asentido dos veces. No había llorado. Javo había intentado abrazarla, pero ella se había negado. Le pidió un ratito para irse y tomar aire, y Javo la había dejado ir.

_Basta Jazmín. Ya fue suficiente._ Había pensado. Tenía que sacársela de la cabeza antes de que el sufrimiento sea peor. Se podía imaginar todo lo que estaba por venir. Ayudarla a elegir el vestido. Interminables charlas acerca de invitados, comida, asientos.  De solo pensarlo Jazmín se sentía romper un poquito más.

Había vuelto al hotel lista para lo que seguía. Porque Flor iba a ir a buscarla para contarle. Después de todo, Jazmín era su amiga y esa era el tipo de noticias que uno muere por comentar con sus amigas.

Cuando entró a la cocina, Flor ya la estaba esperando. Estaba comiendo unas frutillas que habían quedado del desayuno y cuando la vio entrar, su cara se iluminó. Jazmín se quería morir. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan linda? ¿Por qué tenía que tener esa sonrisa que le daba ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y besarla ahí mismo, en la cocina del hotel, hasta que ambas se olvidaran de sus nombres? Pero nunca la iba a besar. Si antes no tenía chances, ahora mucho menos.

Jazmín se juntó de fuerzas y le devolvió la sonrisa. “Hola gordi, ¿en qué andas?” le preguntó, haciéndose la tonta.

“¡¡Me caso!!” casi que le grito Flor, mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella para poder abrazarla. Jazmín la agarró fuerte, porque ella siempre iba a estar ahí para abrazarla fuerte. Se abrazaron y Jazmín se tragó todo lo que sentía. Flor le estuvo charlando durante unos quince minutos, en los que llegó a describirle con detalles la propuesta de Dani y contarle que su futuro esposo quería tomar el puesto de gerente del hotel. Jazmín la escuchó y le contestó lo que debía contestarle cuando debía contestarlo, pero no pudo prestarle realmente atención a lo que su amiga decía.

El resto del día fue movido, entre el casting para el puesto de gerente, el trabajo en la huerta (que Jazmín hacía por Flor, porque si, Jazmín ya sabía, era un pelotuda con certificado médico), Mariano, que estaba siendo realmente molesto, y los huéspedes, mas quejosos que nunca. Pensó que tal vez si, lo que necesitaba este hotel, era un gerente. Esperaba, por el bien del hotel, que Dani no fuera elegido para el puesto.

Fue cuando llegó a su casa que todo pareció pegarle de golpe. Cansada, se dejó caer en la cama y lloró. Lloró por Flor y lloró por ella. Lloró por su corazón, roto irremediablemente. Y cuando ya había llorado todo, agarró su celular para avisarle a Javo que había llegado bien. Y que todo estaba bien.

Con el mensaje enviado, Jazmín se quedó pensando. Se había acordado de algo. Buscó en sus contactos hasta dar con lo que quería.

_Eva_.

Eva trabajaba en el café cerca del hotel, al que Jazmín solía ir cuando llegaba temprano. Jazmín nunca la había visto hasta hacía unos días, por lo cual suponía que era nueva. Cuando había pedido su café, Eva había coqueteado con ella descaradamente. Jazmín había seguido el juego de manera inofensiva, pero no había esperado que la chica anotara su número de teléfono en el vaso que le había dado. Le había parecido una jugada muy trillada, pero se sentía halagada, cosa que últimamente no era habitual, y había agenda el número.

**Hola Eva, soy Jazmín.**

Mandó el mensaje y luego, entrando a su galería, eligió una foto para que acompañe ese mensaje. Después de todo, pensaba, Eva seguramente le daba su teléfono a muchas chicas, y de esta manera podría reconocer de quien se trataba.

**¿En qué andas? ¿Querés ir a tomar algo?**

No tuvo que esperar más de cinco minutos para recibir una respuesta. Y casi media hora después, sin las lagrimas que la habían acompañado durante la noche y con otra ropa, Jazmín se encontró saliendo de su casa, con todas las intenciones de no pensar en Florencia Estrella.

******

Tres horas después, Jazmín estaba otra vez en su casa. Su idea inicial había fallado, si, pero Jazmín sentía que había dado el primer paso en su plan de olvidarse de Florencia. Eva era algo intensa, y si bien no la había pasado del todo mal, había terminado inventando una excusa para poder irse del bar. No creía que la fuera a llamar otra vez, pero esperaba que la chica no se ofendiera, ya que le gustaba demasiado el café que vendía.

Esa noche Jazmín apenas pudo dormir, pero el insomnio, no del todo inusual en su vida, esta vez le permitió idear el segundo paso de su plan. Iba a ayudar a Florencia con su casamiento, a eso no había vuelta que darle, se conocía y sabía que era así, porque ella solo quería que fuera feliz, pero iba a imponer algunos límites y le haría entender que para ciertas cosas, no podría contar con ella.

Con un nuevo amanecer, Jazmín, llevando consigo su corazón roto, se dispuso a empezar a sanar, despacito, con paciencia.


	9. 110

Su turno había terminado hacía casi una hora, pero Jazmín se había quedado dando vueltas por la cocina de todas formas. La cabeza le explotaba. En parte, por el whisky, esa nueva costumbre que había adquirido en las últimas semanas, pero mayormente, era de tanto pensar. Había decidido quedarse porque tenía la esperanza, aunque pequeña, de que Flor pasara por la cocina una vez más antes de irse a dormir. La hubiera ido a buscar, pero suponía que estaba compartiendo habitación con Miranda y no quería molestarla. Además, no estaba segura de que Flor quisiera verla.

Con la llegada de Elena, hacía ya un mes, Jazmín se había propuesto dos cosas: aclarar su cabeza y hacerlo de manera tal que no lastimara a nadie. Había cumplido con su primer objetivo, pero había fallado de manera espectacular con el segundo. Se las había ingeniado para lastimar a las tres personas involucradas en este asunto.

A Flor, que era una persona insegura y Jazmín lo sabía, la había llenado aun más de inseguridades.

A Elena no había sabido decirle lo que necesitaba decirle, y ahora hacía días que la trataba mal, irritada por su presencia.

Y Jazmín misma estaba llena de culpas. Le dolía no poder ser honesta con alguien a quien quería mucho, y le dolía no poder estar con la persona que amaba. Y parecía estar estancada en un círculo que no iba a cortarse. Porque Florencia nunca iba a permitirse estar con ella del todo mientras Elena estuviera todavía ahí, y no sabía cómo iba a poder decirle a Elene que no quería estar con ella cuando sabía que la iba a lastimar después de haber permitido que se ilusione.

Alguien tenía que romper el círculo y sabía que iba a tener que ser ella. Pero le faltaba valor, a ella que siempre se había jactado de ser valiente. Ahora se había convertido en una persona que mentía y maltrataba a una mujer a la que quería, a la que respetaba, que había significado mucho en un momento de su vida. Y se escondía de la chica que amaba por miedo a perder el control antes de poder resolver la situación de manera prolija, por miedo a que no le creyera.

No lamentaba que Elena hubiera vuelto. Ella había sido muy importante en la vida de Jazmín, pero no habían terminado bien. La había resentido por mucho tiempo. Pero ahora sentía que había podido darle un cierre. Elena era parte de su pasado y quería quedarse con las cosas buenas que habían vivido. Por primera vez en dos años, sentía que era capaz. Cerrar una etapa para poder empezar otra.

No había caso en seguir esperando a Flor. No iba a aparecer después de la interrupción de Elena. Se sentía aliviada, al menos, al saber que tampoco Elena había decidido aparecer por la cocina después de la charla que habían tenido esa tarde.

Volvió a mirar la cocina, se aseguró de que todo estuviera en su lugar, y decidió que era hora de irse. Emprendió la marcha hacia el vestuario con lentitud, algo reticente todavía a despedirse de la cocina. No pudo evitar pensar en Flor y en ese beso que le había dado en la casa de Lucía.

Jazmín sabía que no era una buena idea pasar tiempo con Flor a solas, estaba muy cerca de perder el control, como casi lo había hecho en ese mismo vestuario hacía unos días, y como sin duda lo hubiera hecho en su casa de Tigre si Flor no se hubiera ido. Las intenciones de Flor habían sido claras en la casa de su hermana, y Jazmín estaba algo confundida porque las últimas interacciones con ella habían sido extrañas, distantes. Aun así se moría por dejarse llevar. Había logrado resistirse casi por completo, incluso con Flor besándola con fuerza. Pero al final había cedido, porque ella siempre cedía con Florencia.

Se vistió rápido y se fue caminando, esperando que el aire nocturno le trajera algo de paz.

Jazmín sabía lo que tenía que hacer, solo le faltaba encontrar el valor para hacerlo. _Mañana tal vez_ , con la cabeza clara y el impulso de un nuevo amanecer, pensó justo antes de quedarse dormida.

 


	10. 124

“¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Mario Estrella?” preguntó Miranda, sin intención alguna de ocultar su irritación. Tres de las hermanas Estrella compartían habitación, cama y también muchísimos sentimientos encontrados. La última hora había estado dedicada a hablar de su padre, pero parecía que ahora la menor de las hermanas estaba harta.

“Si, tenés razón, no tenemos que dejar que nos queme más la cabeza”, coincidió Virginia.

Flor suspiró, cansada. También creía que lo mejor era dejar el tema de lado, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para otras cosas; su padre, su vuelta y sus mentiras, bien intencionadas o no, ya les habían quemado la cabeza hacía tiempo. Girando hacia la mesita de luz a su izquierda, Flor agarró el celular y entró al chat de Jazmín.

No había nuevos mensajes. El último mensaje leído le avisaba que había llegado bien a su casa y le deseaba unas buenas noches. Su última conexión coincidía con la hora en la que había mandado ese último mensaje, y Flor no estaba sorprendida. Seguramente estuviera ya durmiendo, ya que Flor no la había dejado dormir demasiado la noche anterior. Recordando las diferentes maneras en las que se había entretenido mientras no lograba conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, Flor dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

“Es de mala educación reírse sola”, la retó Miranda.

“Creo que no es así el dicho”, retrucó.

“No es así”, dijo Virginia, “pero igual contá, porque que tengas algo de lo que reírte en un día como hoy ya es un montón”.

Flor revoleó los ojos, pero cedió de todas maneras. “No, es que ayer no me podía dormir y nada, le reorganicé todas las pinturas a Jaz. Por tipo, color y nombre. Me encontró a las tres de la mañana entre un mar de cosas y me quería matar”.

“Que insoportable, mamita”, le dijo Miranda, pero su cara la traicionaba, ya que mostraba, tal vez por primera vez  en el día, una sonrisa genuina en su cara.

“También limpié toda la cocina”, agregó, y sus hermanas no pudieron contener la risa que se les escapó. Virginia negaba con la cabeza, porque sabía que era algo muy de Florencia, y Miranda se tapaba la cara con las manos.

“Bueno, che, _hmm_ , saben como me pongo. No me podía dormir con todo lo de papá _momia caribeña_ y no quería quedarme en la cama porque no quería molestarla a Jaz”.

“Ay, ella, no quería molestar a Jaz en la camita”, le dijo Miranda con tono burlón, “lo que te vi llorar por esa mina, y mirate ahora”.

El recordatorio la hizo sonrojar.

“Eu, yo también la vi llorar, eh”, dijo Virginia, mirando exclusivamente a Miranda, y de repente Flor no sabía hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación. O si lo sabía, pero no lo terminaba de acreditar, porque estaba segura de que sus hermanas estaban a punto de competir por quién la había visto llorar más.

“No lo dudo, pero, bueno, yo estuve ahí desde el principio, entonces es lógico que me sienta un poco responsable por este amor”, respondió Miranda.

Virginia la miró mal, y después se reacomodó en su lugar en la cama para también poder mirar mal a Flor. “¿Por qué a ella le contaste y a mí no?” preguntó su hermana. No estaba enojada, pero Miranda portaba en su cara una mueca de triunfo que parecía irritarla bastante.

“Ay, no se Vir”, comenzó Flor, aunque si sabía por qué. “Es que vos siempre fuiste más como una mamá para mi, y Miranda es así como más joven y más liberal, que se yo. Y como que Miranda se dio cuenta antes”.

“Lo supe desde el día de tu civil”, dijo Miranda, con muchísima tranquilidad. Esa confesión sorprendió a Florencia, quien pensaba que su hermana se había dado cuenta los días después de su fallida boda por iglesia.

“Pff, aguanta, eso es un montón. Cualquiera”.

“Ay, Flor. Sos más tierna”, le dijo Miranda condescendientemente. “Cuando Jazmín dio ese discurso en el civil, tu cara me lo dijo todo. Tu cara sumada a todas esas preguntas que me venías haciendo. Y cuando no te casaste, bueno, ahí lo confirmé. Igual bastante te costó decírmelo”.

Flor se transportó a ese momento en el civil. Había sido un antes y un después para ella, y no podía creer que Miranda se hubiera percatado. Escucharla hablar a Jazmín en ese momento había sido revelador. Todas sus preguntas habían encontrado respuestas. El recuerdo traía consigo la angustia que había sentido esos días después. El miedo. La soledad. La confusión que cada vez era menos confusa. Y las certezas que había encontrado en las palabras de Jazmín.

“Yo ahí también supe. Ahí supe que lo que me pasaba no era algo que te pasara con una amiga. Era algo más. Que timing, ¿no?”

Sus hermanas rieron, pero Miranda no había terminado de alardear. “Ahí supiste eso. Pero cuando te diste cuenta que no había vuelta atrás fue cuando te cantó, ¿no?”

Virginia revoleó los ojos y Flor la imitó. “Bueno, basta, esto no es una competencia”.

“Es verdad”, concedió Miranda, levantando sus manos en gesto de rendición. Hubo una pausa, pero después no se pudo contener. “¿Te contó del primer beso, no?”

“Ay, Miru, ¡basta!” le pidió Flor entre risas. A Virginia le brillaron los ojitos, un poquito con curiosidad y otro poquito con malicia.

“No me contó, no. Pero es un buen momento me parece ahora”.

Flor se sonrojó y Miranda aplaudió, olvidando por un momento su lado competitivo. “¡¡Si!! Es una de mis historias favoritas”, dijo.

“Me da vergüenza”, trató de zafarse Flor.

“Dale nena, no seas tonta”, la animó Virginia.

“Bueno”, empezó Flor, cediendo con facilidad. “Fue ese día que Jaz tuvo el accidente, ¿te acordás?”

“¿Cuándo se cayó del flete?”

Miranda se rio. Su hermana menor siempre cargaba a Jazmín por ese accidente, y Flor también solía recordarlo entre risas. Jazmín, porque era la chica más buena onda del planeta, y Flor estaba siendo cien por ciento objetiva, siempre lo tomaba con humor y dejaba que la molestaran.

“Ese día, si, _hmm_ , _raba boluda_. Bueno, yo la fui a cuidar y me quedé a dormir ahí…”

“Apa, y ahí te la jugaste”, acotó Virginia, interrumpiéndola.

“No, ese día no. Había mucha tensión, si”, explicó, recordando los masajes, que la habían dejado al horno, y la noche que había pasado abrazándola mientras Jaz dormía, “pero no se dio. Fue la noche después, cuando volvimos del hotel, que Jaz había querido venir a trabajar”.

Flor no dijo más nada, y Miranda la miró mal. Virginia tenía un interrogante en su cara, mostrando que no estaba conforme con la versión editada que había ofrecido.

“Contala bien, nena”, le pidió Miranda, golpeando su hombro.

“Bueno. La cosa es que Jaz me estaba pintando…”

“Como Titanic”, acotó Miranda.

“No como Titanic. ¿Queres contarla vos, Miru?”

“De hecho, me encantaría”, respondió su hermana.

Flor la ignoró y siguió con su relato. “Me estaba pintando y yo no sabía bien como acomodarme. Entonces ella se acerco y me empezó a ayudar…”

“A meter mano, es muy genia la cocinera”.

Florencia volvió a ignorar a Miranda. “Y como que ya veníamos medio…”

“Calientes”.

“ _Boluda del orto_. No. Bueno,” reflexionó, “un poco. Habíamos tenido muchos casi. Y Jaz como que me estaba esperando, yo eso lo sabía. Y no aguanté más. Y le di un beso”.

“¡Vamo la Flopi!” exclamó Miranda mientras Virginia aplaudía.

“Igual fue un beso corto. Yo estaba re nerviosa. Y bueno, después ella, como que ahí sí, me besó. Tipo un beso bien”. Flor terminó su relato y se sorprendió a sí misma al notar que no estaba colorada, ni sentía vergüenza.

“Aww, que lindas”, dijo Virginia. Miranda pasó un brazo por detrás de Virginia y luego el otro por detrás de Flor. Así, las tres hermanas se unieron en un abrazo que duró varios minutos.

“Bueno, basta”, anunció Flor, y se extrajo del abrazo. “Ya muchísimo para mí por hoy, vamos a dormir”, pidió.

Sus hermanas se reacomodaron en la cama, y sin más protesta fueron cayendo presas del sueño. Flor, casi antes de que sus ojos la traicionaran, tuvo la lucidez de hacer una última cosa. Tomo su celular y mandó un mensaje.

**Mañana cuando te vea te como a besos. Te amo. Descansá.**


	11. 70

“No puedo creer la voz que tenés”, dijo Flor, tal vez por cuarta vez en lo que iba de la noche. Jazmín dejó escapar una risita tímida, pero no dijo nada. Florencia la miraba mientras acomodaba los platos. Seguía sin creer en lo hermoso de su voz. Y que haya estado dedicado a ella…bueno, eso la había dejado en un estado raro. Raro lindo. No sabía cómo expresarlo, pero no quería dejar de sentirlo.

“¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que cantabas tan lindo?” preguntó.

“No sé”, le respondió Jazmín mientras volvía a sentarse a su lado en la isla de la cocina, “creo que nunca se dio”.

“Sos demasiado modesta, me parece”.

“Para nada”, retrucó Jazmín. “Me considero una excelente cocinera, y sí, creo fehacientemente que puedo ser mejor que la mayoría, pero cantar es un hobbie y algo que hago de vez en cuando y no sé, no ando por la vida hablando de eso”.

“Es que si yo fuera vos andaría alardeando como loco, _hmm_. Cocinera top, pintas como los dioses, cantas que me quiero morir y encima”, continuó Flor, gesticulando con su mano en dirección a Jazmín, “encima…” pero dejó que la palabra flotara entre ellas. La miró de pies a cabeza, apreciando la manera en que su pelo brillante se esparcía como fuego, el modo en que sus labios parecían siempre estar extendiendo una invitación, sus ojitos, chinitos cuando sonreía. _Encima estas buenísima_ , completó en su cabeza, de repente congelada en su lugar, al mismo tiempo que su piel parecía estar a punto de empezar un incendio.

“¿Encima qué?” indagó Jazmín, utilizando un tono demasiado inocente para realmente serlo.

“No, que encima, encima sos una buena persona”.

Si no era lo que esperaba escuchar, jazmín do dio indicios de eso. “En definitiva eso es lo único que importa, ser buena persona. Vos también sos buena persona”, le dijo, y la miró. Rara. La miró rara. Había algo que Flor no podía descifrar pero se moría por poder hacerlo.

“¿Incluso cuando me porto como me porté con vos antes?”

Jazmín bufó. “No fue tu mejor momento. Pero bueno, supongo que estabas un poco nerviosa. Estuviste mal, yo me enojé. Ahora ya está”.

“Sos muy increíble”.

“Vos también. Empezá a creértela”.

Flor le sonrió y Jaz le devolvió la sonrisa y realmente se hubiera quedado a vivir en ese momento y en esa sonrisa que la hacía sentir tantas cosas.

“Es un poco tarde”, dijo Jazmín, rompiendo el hechizo.

“Si _hmm_ vos madrugas mañana, perdón”.

“No me pidas perdón. A mí me encanta estar con vos”, le respondió. No era la primera vez que le decía eso. Sin embargo, se sintió como tal, atravesándole el pecho y dejándola sin aire. A ella también le encantaba estar con Jazmín. Hacer cualquier cosa se convertía en su cosa favorita si la hacía con ella. Nunca le había pasado con nadie más. Era nuevo y la asustaba, pero también le generaba una adrenalina que no la permitía pensar en nada más que en Jazmín.

Miró mientras su amiga buscaba su mochila, que estaba en el otro lado de la cocina, y después las dos salieron juntas de esta, en silencio. La separación era inevitable,  pero Flor quería robarse un ratito más con Jazmín. “¿Me acompañás hasta mi habitación?”

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Jazmín la miró con curiosidad. El hombro de Flor se movió dos veces. “O no, cualquiera, no sé porque dije eso”. Jazmín negó con la cabeza.

“No, obvio, si, te acompaño. Es un toque”. Subieron al ascensor en silencio y así se mantuvieron durante el corto viaje. Flor quería decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Las dos miraban hacia el frente y la situación era realmente ridícula. Hasta hacía un rato, todo había estado bien.

Caminaron hasta la habitación de Flor lentamente. No sabía si era ella o Jazmín quien había impuesto el ritmo, pero no importaba. Cuando llegaron, Flor abrió la puerta y se dio vuelta para mirar a Jazmín. “Acá estamos”, dijo su amiga.

“Acá estamos”, repitió. “¿Querés…?

¿Qué? ¿Querés qué? ¿Pasar a tomar algo? ¿Quedarte y vemos una peli? ¿Entrar un ratito y no decir nada, solo estar acá conmigo? Todo pasó por la cabeza de Flor. Pero no iba a preguntar nada de eso. Jazmín se estaba yendo. Era tardísimo.

Miró al piso tratando de recuperar el aire que de alguna manera se le había escapado. “Bueno”, dijo, recalculando, “voy a entrar”. Cada cosa que salía de su boca le daba más vergüenza. Jazmín le sonrió lindo. Se acercó a ella y el corazón de Flor empezó a latir tan fuerte que pensó que estaba buscando escaparse. Jazmín dejó un beso en su mejilla con mucha suavidad. Flor cerró los ojos y así los mantuvo por algunos segundos.

“Hasta mañana, Flor. Que descanses”.

“Chau”, solo pudo responder, con un hilo de voz.

Flor entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama. El corazón todavía le latía a mil. Sentía un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo que no podía controlar. Se paró y fue al baño, sacándose la ropa por el camino. Tal vez una ducha iba a tranquilizarla.

Se paró frente al espejo y se miró. Jazmín le había dejado el beso marcado. Lo tocó con su mano y cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar como se había sentido. Una calidez le recorrió el cuerpo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, cruzó miradas con su reflejo y lo supo.

Lo que le pasaba con Jazmín no iba a desaparecer. Le gustaba. Le gustaba estar con ella y le gustaba de la manera en la que la miraba y le gustaba cuando la tocaba. Le encantaba su amiga. Le encantaba como era y como se veía y tenía muchas ganas de perderse entre sus brazos y dejar que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

Entró a la ducha con la respiración agitada. La piel le pesaba. Cerró la mayoría del agua caliente, tratando de que el frio la calme. Pero en corazón no dejaba de latirle con fuerza y la incomodidad entre sus piernas ya era imposible de ignorar. Apoyo una mano sobre la pared de la ducha y dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Con la otra, se tocó los labios. Pensó en cómo sería sentir la mano de Jazmín en sus labios. Continuó tocando su cuello con delicadeza. Imaginaba que los largos dedos de Jazmín serían suaves y la tratarían con cuidado. Nunca había hecho esto antes. Nunca había pensado en ella mientras se daba placer.

Bajó a uno de sus pechos, masajeando, sabiendo que Jazmín sabría justo como tocarla para hacerla gritar. Ya no podía esperar y llevó su mano a su entrepierna. Pasó un dedo por sus pliegues. Lo llenó de su humedad. Tocó su clítoris, que ya no aguantaba más. Frotó con fuerza, sumó otro dedo para realizar movimientos circulares por esa zona íntima. Dejó escapar aire de su boca con dificultad. Pensó en Jazmín, que todo lo que sabía hacer bien lo hacía con sus manos. Pensó en ella tocándola, descubriéndola, haciendo gemir. Pensó en lo linda que era, en sus labios que se moría por probar, pensó en su cuerpo, en sus pechos, su cola. Todo le gustaba.

Movió esos dos dedos y los dejó entrar a su cuerpo con lentitud. Jazmín lo haría así, pensó. Subió una de sus piernas al borde de la bañadera, necesitaba más espacio. Se movió dentro suyo primero con la misma lentitud con la que había entrado, pero después ya no pudo esperar. Con su pulgar estimuló su clítoris mientras sus dedos seguían trabajando. Giró para morderse el hombro con fuerza.  Pensó en Jazmín y no dejó de pensar en ella. Su cuerpo se tensaba y no podía evitar los ruidos que se escapaban desde lo profundo de su garganta.

Esa noche, Florencia Estrella acabó pensando en su amiga. Se fue a dormir pensando en ella, también. Y cuando se despertó de la misma manera, bueno, ya no era una sorpresa.


	12. 80

Cuando Florencia llegó al hotel, eran casi las dos de la mañana.

El cuerpo le vibraba. Era por los nervios y el miedo y las ganas de volver a besar a Jazmín, así todo junto y sin un orden prioritario. Todavía no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. Había estado cerca, en muchas otras ocasiones, pero siempre le había ganado el miedo. Se había hecho a la idea, hacía ya varios días, que Jazmín no iba a avanzar más allá de lo que ella le permitiera. Y Flor no se creía lo suficientemente valiente.

Hasta esa noche.

Se había sentido casi inevitable, por fin posar sus labios sobre los de Jazmín. La tensión de los días previos, el estar solas tanto tiempo, el haber pasado la noche anterior con Jazmín entre sus brazos. Ese beso había sido un paso lógico. Una necesidad que ya no podía negarle a su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo, Flor se había dirigido a la cocina. Prendió una luz y se dejó caer sobre una de las banquetas, suspirando.

Nunca se había sentido así. Eso lo sabía ahora. Nunca un beso la había afectado de esa manera. Todavía podía sentir los labios suaves de Jazmín sobre los suyos, como un fantasma que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. La manera en la que la había tocado, con tanto cuidado, como con temor de que se fuera a arrepentir si la agarraba muy fuerte. El corazón le latía igual de fuerte que en ese momento, salvo que ahora no tenía la mano de Jazmín sobre su pecho, de alguna manera alterando y tranquilizando a su corazón al mismo tiempo.

No tenía idea de que iba a pasar ahora. Se había escapado como una rata, era verdad, pero ese era su movimiento por default. Una parte de ella había querido volver a entrar al segundo de haber salido. Volver y dejar que Jazmín la comiera a besos, que la acariciara con esa suavidad que Flor ahora conocía y no podía olvidar, que le saque el miedo, que le enseñara a amar. Pero no podía.

Se paró para dirigirse a la heladera. Sacó la jarra con jugo y se sirvió un poquito. Jaz siempre le servía antes de que ella si quiera le dijera que quería. Era raro, para Flor, sentir una conexión como la que sentía con Jazmín. Jazmín era la persona con la que podía ser. Se sentía tranquila. Y no sabía cuando había pasado, pero con Jazmín también se sentía más viva que nunca. Su cuerpo lleno de una electricidad que no había experimentado jamás.

Jazmín le gustaba un montón y ya no había manera de negarlo. Estaba perdida. Ese beso había sido revelador. Porque nunca nadie la había besado como la había besado Jazmín. Y, sin embargo, no sabía si podía bancarse todo lo que le pasaba. Tomó un sorbito dejugo y notó que las manos todavía le temblaban un poco. Tenía que irse a dormir. Dormir y dejar que su cabeza descanse por lo menos un rato.

Caminó hacia su habitación casi por inercia. Cuando entró y prendió la luz, se sorprendió al ver a Virginia en su cama. “ _Concha del mono_ ”. La mayor de sus hermanas ni se inmutó. Flor siempre amaba ver a Vir. Siempre le alegraba el día. Pero esa noche hubiera preferido tener la soledad de su cuarto para ella. Suspirando, resignada a compartir, dejó su abrigo y cartera en el sillón y fue directo al baño. Se sorprendió al verse al espejo. Tenía el rímel algo corrido, por las lágrimas que habían acechado por escaparse en la casa de Jazmín. Su boca, su pera, hasta su nariz, todas cubiertas por el rosa del labial de Jazmín. Había salido de su casa y tomado un taxi así, luciendo como una persona que había besado con muchas ganas a una chica que le gustaba mucho.  Y eso era lo que había pasado, si. Dudó mucho antes de limpiarse. Esas machas eran marcas del amor de Jazmín. Se sentía extrañamente orgullosa de llevarlas en su cara. Los rastros que demostraban que una mina tan increíble como Jazmín la quería a ella. A ella que nunca pensaba merecerse nada.

Le costó limpiarse, pero cuando lo hizo se miró al espejo tratando de descifrar en sus ojos las respuestas a las preguntas que le plagaban la mente. Se tocó los labios con delicadeza, pero se dio cuenta que ya ningún toque iba a ser suficiente ahora que conocía como los labios de Jazmín se amoldaban a los suyos. De repente, un calor agobiante atacó su cuerpo. Comenzó a pensar como se sentirían esos mismos labios por otras partes de su cuerpo. Sintió una necesidad enorme de liberar algo de la tensión que sentía en su cuerpo y, casi por instinto, le puso la traba a la puerta del baño.

Pero no podía. Su hermana estaba del otro lado, y la imagen sola fue suficiente para calmar a su cuerpo. Dejó que el peso del mismo recayera sobre el mármol del lavamanos. Tenía que irse a dormir y dejar de pensar, pronto. Se sacó la ropa con cierta dificultad. Se dio cuenta que la tela de su remera estaba impregnada del perfume de Jazmín. Cuando terminó, se acostó junto a su hermana, deseando ser valiente una vez más para poder despertarla y contarle todo lo que le estaba pasando. Todo lo que sentía.

Pero Flor había sido demasiado valiente por una noche. Acomodándose de costado, estuvo bastante tiempo antes de poder por fin cerrar los ojos.


	13. 136

“¿Es ese?” preguntó Jazmín, divisando un taxi que acababa de parar en la vereda.

“Si”, respondió Elena, después de chequear la patente. Le hizo un gesto al chofer con la mano, pidiéndole que la espere.

“Bueno…” empezó Jazmín. Elena se rió.

“¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, no?” preguntó. “Vos y yo, acá, así”.

“Me pone contenta”, dijo Jazmín, “que podamos estar así. De verdad”.

“A mí también. Nunca me disculpe con vos. Por reaparecer en tu vida así y querer hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido”.

“Yo tengo que pedirte disculpas”, le dijo Jazmín. “No te traté bien”.

“No me querías lastimar”.

“Tendría que haber sido más honesta”.

“Ya está, Jaz. Lo importante es el ahora”.

Jazmín sonrió y tocó la pancita de Elena. Se rió sin poder creerlo, una vez más.

“Estoy muy contenta por vos”, le dijo, sincera.

“Y a mí me alegra mucho que vos estés tan enamorada”.

Jazmín sonrió grande. Estaba muy enamorada. Muy.

“Yo también”, admitió y las dos rieron. Con dificultad y con panza de por medio, se abrazaron. Después, Jazmín acompañó a Elena hasta el taxi. Una vez adentro, sin cerrar todavía la puerta, Elena volvió a dirigirse a ella.

“¿Van a venir, no? Con Flor, ¿cuándo nazca Berta?”

 _Berta_ articuló Jazmín con la boca, sin decirlo en voz alta. Elena se rió. “¿Si?” volvió a preguntar.

“Obvio que sí. Ahí estaremos”.

Esperó hasta que el taxi se perdiera de vista para volver al hotel, pero cuando había hecho medio camino se detuvo. El embarazo de Elena la había movilizado. El de Lucía, con el cual convivía desde hacía ya muchos meses, era siempre un recuerdo de algo que ella anhelaba para sí. Pero Elena le había tocado más de lleno. La verdad era que Jazmín se moría por ser madre. Y se moría por serlo con Flor.

No habían hablado del tema mucho desde aquella vez hacía ya tanto tiempo, cuando todavía no estaban en pareja. Había sido un punto quiebre en su relación, esa confesión de Flor de ver en su futuro hijitos con la cara de Jaz. Y si bien había habido menciones al tema, nunca más que eso. Jazmín sentía ahora estar listas. Se amaban. Su amor no era ya un secreto para nadie. Decidiendo al vuelo, Jazmín se volvió a alejar del hotel, una idea ya formada en su mente. Se dirigió a un negocio que había a tres cuadras del hotel. La señora que atendía la recibió con una sonrisa amable.

“Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿La puedo ayudar con algo?”

“Si”, contestó Jazmín, de golpe algo nerviosa. “Estaba buscando…un babero”.

A Jazmín le gustaban los gestos románticos. Le encantaba sorprender a Flor con cositas como flores, globos, una cena romántica. Pensaba que, tal vez, era una buena forma de abrir el tema. Con un gesto.

“¿Para nene, nena?” preguntó la señora, moviéndose para detrás del mostrador para buscar unos baberos que lucían muy bellos en uno de los atriles de muestra. “Estos son de nene”, le dijo, mostrándole unos baberos azules y celestes, “y estos para nena”, completó, mostrando los rosas, obviamente. A Jazmín le pareció una estupidez la distinción, pero no iba a verbalizarlo en ese momento.

“Me gustan aquellos”, dijo, señalando unos baberos amarillos y verdes que estaban en otro de los estantes.

“Ah, muy bien, todavía no se sabe”, trató de racionalizar la señora. Le alcanzó los demás baberos y Jazmín estuvo un rato inspeccionándolos, hasta que se dio cuenta que realmente no importaba cual  llevara, ese no era el punto.

“Me llevo este, el del perrito”, dijo, agarrando uno amarillo con una caricatura de un perro. La señora le sonrió y lo inspeccionó con cuidado.

“¿Segura?”

“Si”.

“¿Y si es un nene?”

“¿Y si es un nene…?” preguntó Jazmín, confundida.

“Es un perrito más de nena”, dijo la señora, que claramente estaba tratando de ayudar. Pero era un perrito. No había perritos de nene y perritos de nena. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de sacarse el mal humor que la mujer estaba empezando a generarle.

“Me llevo este”, dijo con seguridad, y la señora no tuvo más que asentir con la cabeza.

“¿Te lo envuelvo para regalo, linda?” le preguntó.

“Si, por favor”.

“Dejame adivinar”, le pidió la mujer y Jazmín realmente deseó que no lo hiciera. “¿Tía primeriza?”

“No”.

“¿El bebé de tu mejor amiga?”

“No”, dijo Jazmín, quien se dio cuenta tarde que debería simplemente haber dicho que si y cortar la conversación para poder irse lo más rápido posible.

“Para un hermanito estás un poco grande”.

¿Qué?

“Es para mí y mi novia”, dijo, sin darle más vueltas. La actitud de la mujer cambió de inmediato. Ya no parecía tener tantas ganas de conversar. Años atrás, Jazmín se hubiera sentido mal ante esta actitud. Hoy no lo importaba. Ella no estaba haciendo nada mal y lo que pensara una vieja amargada de ella o su vida le  importaba un carajo.

Pagó, recibió el paquete y se fue hacia el hotel.

*****

Flor le seguía dejando besitos sobre sus labios. Jazmín se sentía liviana e ilusionada. Sujeto con más fuerza su pierna y Flor lo tomó como una invitación, porque de pronto dejó esos besos cortos y busco su boca con otras intensiones. Casi sin que Jazmín se diera cuenta, la tumbó en la cama, besándola con insistencia.

“Flor…” trató de decirle, pero ella la besó con más fuerza. Tenía que volver a la cocina. Jazmín se dejó llevar por algunos minutos, acariciando su espalda, primero con delicadeza, y después usando sus uñas. Flor comenzó a luchar con su uniforme, y Jazmín sabía que tenía que pararla, pero era muy difícil. Además,  a Flor siempre le llevaba un largo tiempo poder desabrocharlo, así que contaba con algunos minutos extra.

Había algo hermoso en los besos que se estaban dando. Jazmín la sujetó con más fuerza, apretando su cintura. Flor se movió para besarle el cuello mientras seguía luchando con su ropa. Se acomodó para quedar entre sus piernas, y Jazmín supo que era hora de poner un freno. “Flor…”

“Si fuera físicamente posible, te haría un bebé en este momento, te lo juro”, le dijo Flor contra la piel, y Jaz se hubiera reído ante la ocurrencia si no la hubiera calentado tanto. Con un movimiento un tanto brusco, las dio vuelta para quedar encima de Flor. Se incorporó sobre ella y se terminó de sacar la chaqueta de trabajo. Después, volvió a besar a Flor con fuerza.

Y a la mierda con la cocina.


	14. 165

Cuando Jazmín volvió a su casa, ya era de noche. Había caminado durante un par de horas, parando a comer algo al paso en una pizzería, y tomado un taxi después  para volver a su casa. Sabía que el malhumor no se le iba a quitar, pero por lo menos estar al aire libre la había ayudado a descargar un poco de la bronca.

No esperaba ver a Florencia cuando llegó a la casa que compartían. Si hubiera tenido que apostar, hubiera apostado a que Flor se quedaba en el hotel, compartiendo cama con alguna de sus hermanas. Pero ahí estaba. Sentada en la mesa del living, terminando de comer lo que parecía un plato de fideos en dudoso estado. Primero sintió orgullo. La Flor de hace unos meses tal vez hubiera optado por no pasar la noche en su casa. Se permitió el sentimiento y después suspiró, cansada y molesta.

Flor la vio y se paró, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Jazmín la paró con la mano. “Fue un día de mierda”, le dijo, “me voy a bañar”. Flor no dijo nada, sentándose de nuevo en su lugar. A Jazmín no le gustaba estar así, y sabía que Flor había hablado en caliente. Pero había tocado en Jazmín algo que siempre la hacía sentir mal: no sentir que con su amor fuera suficiente. Su amor no había sido suficiente para que su mamá no la abandonara, su amor no había sido suficiente para hacer que su papá se interese aunque sea un poco en ella, su amor no había sido suficiente para merecer una familia. Y si bien con los años había entendido que no era tan así, Flor la había hecho sentir así otra vez, aunque solo por un rato.

Y no quería hablar con ella en ese momento. Se metió a la ducha con ganas de borrar sus inseguridades de la piel, aunque sabía que no era posible. El saberlo no evitó que lo intentara y se encontró pasando la esponja con tanta fuerza por la piel que le empezó a arder. Paró para mirarse el brazo, que estaba rojo. Dejó caer la esponja y se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha. Y se permitió llorar.

*****

Entró a la habitación ya con el pijama puesto y el pelo cepillado. A Flor le encantaba hacerlo por ella. Cepillarle el pelo. Y a Jazmín también. Le recordaba a la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. Pero hoy era otra historia. Flor ya estaba recostada en la cama y, cuando vio entrar a Jazmín, se incorporó en esta. La miró esperando su próximo movimiento. Jazmín agarró su almohada y gesticulo hacia afuera con su mano. “Yo…”

“Si, ya sé”, le dijo Flor. Se veía triste. Pero ella también lo estaba. Y no le gustaba arreglarse con alguien cuando todavía no estaba lista.

“Bueno…” dijo y dudó en qué hacer. Sacudió la cabeza y la miró por última vez. Después, salió de la habitación sin un beso de las buenas noches. Caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación que estaba en el otro extremo. Se asomó y vio la cama ya armada que residía allí. La habían comprado para Viole. Era el cuarto que las dos nenas iban a compartir. Se habían apresurado, lo sabía, y ahora la cama la miraba como burlándose. No podía dormir allí.

Bajó las escaleras y se acomodó en el sillón. Agarró la manta que estaba en el lomo de este y se tapo. Realmente no hacía frio, pero el aire no tenía la calidez que acostumbraba. Prendió la tele para que el ruido la distrajera. Se sentía como la mierda. Se sentía extraña, durmiendo tan lejos de Flor cuando estaba justo ahí. No estaba acostumbrada a pelear así con ella. Pasó por los canales hasta quedarse en uno que mostraba una competencia de cocina. Sabía que hoy su insomnio iba a volver a hacerle compañía.

*****

“Lucía recién tomó la teta, pero Mariana no quiso, así que es probable que en un ratito empiece a llorar, pero yo te dejé las mamaderas, todo”.

“Perfecto”, asintió Jazmín.

“Yo igual en un par de horas ya estoy. Si queres sacarlas a pasear, acordate de ir …”

“Por el lado de la sombra”, completó Jazmín. “Ya sé”.

“Bueno, perfecto”. Se agachó a hablarle a sus hijas, cambiando su tono de voz para dejar de dar órdenes. “Ahora se quedan con la tía Jazmín, pero no hagan lío porque está trabajando, ¿si? Las quiero mucho”.

Lucía volvió a levantarse y la miró a Jazmín con el ceño fruncido. “¿Vos estás bien?”

“Yo…no”, confesó, sin saber porqué lo hacía. Lucía se la quedó mirando, incomoda. Jazmín se arrepintió enseguida de haber contestado eso. Lucía se quedó, claramente también había esperado la mentira. Torpemente, le tocó el brazo, en lo que Jazmín pensó era un gesto que trataba de ser reconfortante.

“Bueno, si querés cuando vuelva tomamos algo. Pero sin hablar”, le dijo Lucía y la oferta quedo flotando en el aire con algo de incomodidad. La verdad era que durante el embarazo de Lucía, Jazmín y ella habían compartido varios momentos. Casi siempre con Flor pero, de alguna manera, habían aprendido a conocerse. Y que la confiara con sus hijas no era poca cosa, tampoco.

“Bueno”, aceptó Jazmín, y pensó que Lucía se veía aliviada de terminar con la conversación.

*****

Era lindo, poder estar con las nenas. Había algo en los bebés, y los niños, que siempre hacía que Jazmín se sintiera un poquito mejor. Era la inocencia, tal vez, o esa necesidad de que alguien los cuide. Le encantaba cantarles. Le habían hecho olvidar, aunque sea por un ratito, lo mal que se sentía. Y cuando la volvió a ver a Flor, llena de disculpas y arrepentimientos, la presencia de las niñas funcionó como un bálsamo que le permitió a Jazmín por fin sentirse dispuesta a escuchar a su mujer.


	15. 129

“No puedo creer que hiciste todo esto para mí”, le dijo Flor. Ya se lo había dicho varias veces durante la noche, siempre con ese mismo tono de voz, como si de verdad no pudiera creerlo. “Y esto está increíble, Jaz, que rico”.

“Me alegro que te guste”, le respondió.

“Esta salsa es increíble, nunca la había probado, ¿qué es?”

“Es una receta de mi abuela”, dijo. “De hecho, es lo primero que me enseñó a cocinar”, confesó.

“¿Cocinaban mucho juntas?”

“Si. A ella le encantaba y cocinaba un montón. Y de todo. Había siempre olor rico”, recordó. Todas sus tardes estaban siempre llenas de sabores nuevos y experimentos. “Nunca…nunca había preparado esta salsa para nadie. Es la primera vez que la hago para alguien que no sea yo”.

“¿De verdad?”, preguntó Flor. Jazmín asintió. “¿Y por qué?”

“Soy muy celosa de las recetas de mi abuela”, explicó. “Pero, no sé, con vos quiero compartir todo”, admitió, sintiendo un calor asentarse en sus mejillas. Flor la miró y los ojitos le brillaban. A Jazmín le costaba todavía acostumbrarse a que Flor la mirara así, tan abiertamente demostrando lo que sentía por ella. Llevó su mano hasta su mejilla y Jazmín cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

“Gracias”, le dijo Flor. “Por todo. Por esto que me preparaste hoy y por ser parte de mi vida”.

“De nada, linda”, le respondió Jazmín. Terminaron de comer entre una charla liviana. Había algo en el aire que Jazmín no podía identificar del todo, pero que le gustaba mucho. Compartir su espacio con Flor, esas comidas que nunca había hecho para nadie más, todo se sentía como nuevo y a la vez como si lo hubieran estado haciendo desde siempre. Cada beso que Flor le daba le dejaba la panza llena de maripositas. Y cada vez que le sonreía, Jaz sentía que estaba en las nubes.

Jazmín había llevado los platos hasta la cocina con la intensión de lavarlos, pero los brazos de Flor la sorprendieron por detrás. “¿No estarás pensando en lavar los platos así toda linda vestida, no?” le preguntó en su cuello. La besó ahí, también, y Jazmín no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

“¿Vos decís que no da?” le preguntó, mientras giraba en sus brazos para quedar frente a ella. La besó suave en la boca, quedándose en ella unos segundos más de lo pensado.

“Sos hermosa siempre y hoy encima estás hecha una potra”, le dijo Flor, buscando su boca otra vez. “No puedo creer que una mujer como vos me haya dado bola a mí”.

“Flor…” empezó Jazmín. Florencia era todo lo que Jazmín había soñado, era ella la que no podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Flor, sin embargo, no le dejó expresar este sentimiento, ya que la besó con más fuerza, tomando su cara entre sus manos y presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Jaz dejó que sus manos se movieran por su costado, acariciando la suave tela de su vestido. Se movieron sin separar los labios, hasta que la espalda de Flor chocó contra la pared de la cocina.

“¿Vamos arriba?” le preguntó Flor y le mordió el labio. Jazmín se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos, que le brillaban con una oscuridad que la volvían loca. Por un momento se olvidó de cómo hablar, perdida en la sensación de estar así con la chica que amaba. “Vamos arriba”, volvió a decir Flor, y esta vez no era una pregunta. “Quiero que me hagas el amor”.

Jazmín la tomó de la mano, su cabeza ya nublada de deseo. Flor la hacía sentir así con tanta facilidad. Subieron las escaleras casi corriendo y, cuando llegaron a la habitación, Jaz la puso a Flor contra el marco de la puerta. La besó con la boca abierta, su lengua pidiendo permiso de inmediato. Flor correspondió sin dudarlo y Jaz se permitió recorrer toda su boca con su lengua. Flor la agarró de los hombros y la trajo hacia ella con fuerza.

Flor volvió a morderla. “Que lindo vestido elegiste para mí”, le dijo, alejándose con dificultad y entrando a la habitación. Se quedó dándole la espalda. “Veamos cómo queda en el piso”. Jazmín se acercó a ella y despacito desabrochó el cierre del vestido de Flor. Le acarició la piel descubierta de la espalda con cuidado, dejando que su pulgar se detuviera sobre uno de sus lunares preferidos. Después, tiró del vestido hasta que la tela se juntó en los pies de Florencia.

La tomó de la cintura con cuidado y depositó un beso en su hombro. Corriéndole el pelo, la besó en la nuca. Bajó con besos mojados hasta cubrir toda la espalda de Florencia. Volvió a su hombro y esta vez mordió, lo que le ganó un gemido bajo por parte de Flor. Una de sus manos se movió para tocar su vientre, dejando caricias y rasguños suaves. Se tomó su tiempo para llegar a uno de sus pechos. Lo tomó entre sus dedos al mismo tiempo que mordía el lóbulo de Flor. Esta reaccionó dejando escapar otro gemido y moviendo su cuerpo contra el de ella, buscando estar totalmente pegadas.

“Que hermosa sos, Florencia”, le dijo mientras masajeaba su pecho de una manera que había descubierto volvía loca a Flor. Tomo entre sus dedos su pezón, ya erecto, y pellizco con delicadeza. Su otra mano, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en el hueso de la cadera de Flor, comenzó a moverse hasta toparse con el elástico de la tanga que Jazmín le había regalado. Dejó que su dedo índice se moviera de derecha a izquierda sobre el material, yendo y viniendo. Flor se movió contra ella, impaciente. “¿Qué querés?” le preguntó.

“Tocame”, le respondió Florencia, con la voz quebrada. Jazmín no tenía intenciones de hacerla esperar. Su mano se metió en su ropa interior y con dos dedos se movió entre los pliegues de Florencia. Estaba muy mojada. Jazmín sintió una ola de calor atacarla al pensar en que eso era por ella. Flor estaba así por ella. La tocó moviéndose con cuidado, buscando aumentar la humedad. Flor se apoyó por completo en ella y estiró un brazo hacia atrás para que sus dedos se enredaran en su cabello. Abrió las piernas dándole más espacio. Jazmín se siguió moviendo, evitando su clítoris. Flor dejaba escapar unos ruiditos que la iban a volver loca, mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse buscando mayor fricción.

Jazmín quitó su mano de golpe, pero Flor la interceptó en el camino. Por un momento se quedaron quietas y, después, Flor llevó la mano de Jaz hasta su boca. Se metió en ella los dos dedos que Jazmín había utilizado para tocarla y succionó con fuerza. Jazmín dejó escapar un ruido directo desde lo profundo de su garganta. Cuando Flor la soltó, se dio vuelta y la besó. Jazmín podía sentir el sabor de Flor en su lengua, pero necesitaba más. La movió con cuidado hasta que chocaron con la cama. Dejó que Flor se sentara en el borde y se agachó ante ella. “Acostate”, le pidió, y Florencia no dudó ni un segundo en seguir sus instrucciones. Le sacó la tanga con rapidez, aunque había querido tomarse su tiempo. Separó sus rodillas con suavidad y la tomó de la cintura para ubicarla más al borde de la cama.

Desde ahí, el ángulo era perfecto. Deposito besitos sobre el interior de los muslos de Flor, pero no quería privarse de besar lo que realmente quería besar. Pasó su lengua por los pliegues de Flor con rapidez, como probando. Flor gimió, entre excitada y frustrada. Jazmín repitió el movimiento, estaba vez prolongando el contacto. Las caderas de Flor se movieron buscando más y Jazmín siempre quería darle más. La próxima vez que la tocó, buscó su clítoris, dejando que su lengua hiciera presión sobre él. Flor volvió a gemir, ahora más fuerte y más necesitada. Una de sus manos se enredó en el pelo de Jaz, pidiéndole que no se mueva de ahí, mientras la otra sujetaba con fuerza el acolchado.

Jazmín siguió moviéndose sobre ese punto, aplicando más fuerza a veces y una dulzura que salía de lo más profundo de ella otras. Realizó movimientos circulares a su alrededor, antes de dejar un besó justo ahí. Flor pareció romperse con ese gesto, y su cadera empezó a moverse de manera más desenfrenada.  Jazmín succionó, sabiendo exactamente lo que eso iba a provocar, y sin darle respiro, dejó que uno de sus dedos se colara dentro de Flor. Se alejó para mirarla mientras movía el dedo dentro de ella. Desnuda en su cama, entregada y con los ojos cerrados, se movía sin coordinación. La amaba tanto.

Volvió a posar su boca sobre ella, queriendo absorber todo el deseo que Flor sentía. Agregó un dedo más, curvándolos dentro de Flor, buscando ese punto que la hacía explotar. “Por Dios, Jazmín…” dijo Flor en un grito quebrado. “Seguí, ya casi estoy…”

No tenía intenciones de parar. Ni hoy, ni nunca. Volvió a succionar con su boca y sintió las paredes de Flor contraerse contra sus dedos. Apresuró la marcha y Flor la agarró del pelo con más fuerza. “Mmm” dijo contra Flor, quien dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Su lengua también comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez y Jazmín sintió el momento exacto en el que Flor explotó contra ella. Se siguió moviendo, suave, esperando a Flor mientras su orgasmo la arrasaba. Después se movió para besarla, sosteniéndose con un brazo a cada lado de la cara de Flor.

Flor la besó con la lengua, lejos del beso tierno que Jaz pensaba darle. Sus piernas se enredaron alrededor de la cintura de Jazmín, obligándola apoyar su cuerpo contra el suyo. “Sos muy buena en esto”, dijo contra su boca. Jazmín rió, pero Flor se tragó los sonidos con sus besos. “Yo, en cambio, no tanto”, le dijo, alejando apenas sus bocas. Jazmín estaba lista para hacerle saber que no era así, y que no importaba, y que no piense esas cosas, pero Flor tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tiró con fuerza antes de dejarlo ir. “¿Me ayudas a practicar?” le dijo, con la voz baja y provocativa.

Y esa noche Flor practicó. Y practicó. Y practicó.


	16. 129

“Mmm”, dijo Flor contra su cuello, acomodándose con cierta vagancia, sin apuro, con el dedo índice de su mano derecha que le recorría la mandíbula con suavidad, casi con un toque fantasma. Puso una de sus piernas entre las dos de Jazmín, con una inocencia que no había existido en este mismo movimiento la noche anterior. Jazmín la apretó más contra ella y dejó que el dulce aroma a manzanas de su shampoo, en el pelo de Flor, invadiera sus sentidos. “Que lindo es despertarse con vos”, le dijo Flor.

Llevaban aproximadamente un mes…¿juntas? Realmente no lo habían hablado y Jazmín tampoco tenía apuro. No cuando todo con Flor se sentía tan seguro. Tan real y tan de ellas. Pero era un mes, más o menos, desde la primera vez que habían despertado juntas así, después de haber estado juntas de esa manera. Y todas las veces, sin excepción desde esa primera vez, de alguna manera u otra, antes o después, mientras se besaban o Jazmín se vestía, o Flor se quejaba del sonido de la alarma, todas las veces Flor le había dicho lo mismo.

A Jazmín también le encantaba despertarse con ella. Ser la primera persona a la que veía apenas abría sus ojos. Sentir el calor de su piel contra la suya, sus pies fríos buscando consuelo en los de Flor. Verla enredada entre sus sábanas, la mayoría de las veces, mientras daba vueltas buscando extender un poquito el tiempo en la cama. Cada mañana que despertaban juntas, Jazmín descubría algo nuevo acerca de Flor. Cada mañana que despertaban juntas, Jazmín se enamoraba un poquito más de Florencia.

“Muy lindo”, respondió Jazmín y le dejó un beso en el pelo.

“Mmm, me tengo que levantar”, se quejó Flor, mientras le besaba el cuello despacito. “Tengo que ir al hotel a grabar el video del peinado”.

“Me había olvidado”, dijo Jazmín. “¿Necesitas que te haga de modelo?” le dijo y se permitió usar un tono algo sugerente. “Tengo la mañana libre”, agregó.

Flor se separó de su piel y le regaló una sonrisa. “Re quiero”, dijo entusiasmada. “Si tenés el pelo más hermoso de todo el universo”, le explicó mientras una de sus manos se enredaba entre sus ondas, tocando con suavidad y de una manera que le daba muchas ganas a Jazmín de seguir durmiendo un ratito más.

“Dale, entonces”.

“Trini ya me dijo que me filmaba”. Jazmín dejó escapar de su boca un ruido, que en realidad era una queja. Flor se rió y la besó en la mejilla con mucha dulzura. “¿Por qué no la querés?” le preguntó.

“No es que no la quiera”, explicó Jazmín, “es que está todo el tiempo con el telefonito…”

Flor se rió más fuerte que antes, interrumpiéndola. “Me gusta cuando te quejas así como una vieja”.

“Eu”.

“Es muy tierno”, le dijo Flor y volvió a ubicarse en su cuello, respirando sobre su piel. “¿Pero igual me ayudas?”

“Obvio, gorda”, le dijo y la abrazó más fuerte. “¿Qué me vas a hacer?” le preguntó, refiriéndose al peinada. Flor no respondió de inmediato. Besó su cuello con sus labios, primero, y después abrió su boca para también hacer partícipe a su lengua. Se movió sin apuro, sin embargo, tal como había empezado la mañana, y se enfocó en ese punto del cuello de Jazmín que siempre la volvía loca. Succionó con fuerza y también se permitió usar los dientes. “No dejes marca”, dijo Jazmín, débil, porque lo decía en serio, pero tampoco le importaba, no cuando la tenía así a Flor.

“No te preocupes, hermosa”, respondió Flor y Jazmín sintió esa conocida puntada de calor esparcirse por su cuerpo hasta llegar a lo bajo de su estomago. La pierna de Flor, inocente, inocente como sus ojos cada vez que despertaban, pero con el mismo fuego que tomaban cuando estaban juntas, comenzó a moverse con intención. La buscó, encontrándola ya medio excitada y con ganas de ella.

“Te amo mucho”, le dijo Jaz y Flor abandonó su cuello y la besó con fuerza y urgencia. Florencia siempre sabía cómo besarla. Sabía leerla, sabía lo que necesitaba y la besaba justamente así, de la manera que debía. Siempre había sabido expresarse así, con su cuerpo y con gestos y mostrando.

Y Jazmín siempre iba a querer que le mostrara.

*****

Llegaron al hotel un poco pasadas las nueve de la mañana. Todo parecía relativamente tranquilo, lo cual era raro y lo cual, seguramente, auguraba algún que otro desastre en el horizonte. Flor subió a su habitación y Jazmín pasó primero por el vestuario, para dejar unas cosas en su locker. Se distrajo algunos minutos con Leo, que siempre le deba charla, pero se deshizo de él más rápido de lo que siempre lo hacía.

Tocó en la puerta de Flor tres veces, seco y corto. Flor le abrió con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. “Por fin”, le dijo, aunque Jazmín no había tardado más de quince minutos. La tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia ella, pasando su brazo libre alrededor del cuello de Jazmín y dándole un beso sonoro.

“Ay, que lindas que son”, dijo la voz chillona de Trinidad, parada junto al espejo y …¿acaso les había sacado una foto? Si, les había sacado una foto. Y seguía haciéndolo ahora, aunque Jazmín la estuviera mirando mal. “Mirá”, dijo, acercándose a Flor y mostrándole la foto en el teléfono. “Las agarré justo”.

Jazmín no sabía, todavía, quienes dentro del hotel sabían lo suyo con Flor. Era por eso que se manejaba con cierto cuidado, pero parecía que, últimamente, Flor no tomaba ese recaudo. Javo siempre lo había sabido. Mariano, también, de alguna forma, algo había sabido. Virginia y Miranda, Flor les había dicho. Trini, aparentemente, o lo sabía de antes, o, lo que Jazmín sospechaba, acababa de confirmarlo, si su entusiasmo era algún tipo de indicador. Carla y Lucía no sabían, definitivamente, pero eso no evitaba que Flor le robara besos en el medio de la cocina, o la acariciara en el front desk mientras cubría a Leo. Fede y Lucho, más allá de lo que Jazmín sabía sospechaban antes, se habían enterado oficialmente hacía unos días atrás, cuando Mario Estrella todavía era parte de sus vidas, en una improvisada salida que la había tenido a Flor cariñosa y totalmente desinhibida.

Jazmín no se arrepentía, para nada, de haber dejado que Flor dictara el ritmo de su relación. La noche después del día en el que habían concretado su amor por primera vez, esa noche Jazmín lo había sabido. Sin espacio para ninguna duda. Flor la amaba. Y Flor seguía necesitando tiempo, era verdad, pero todo se iba a dar. Así como se estaba dando.

Jazmín se sentó frente al espejo y le sonrió al reflejo de Flor, que la miraba con ternura y entusiasmo. Por ella, Jazmín era capaz de bancarse el teléfono de Trinidad contra su cara, mientras le pedía en vano que haga esa cara o aquella.


	17. 131

“Che, no, está re buena la conversación, me voy a la cocina que…está más interesante”, le dijo Jazmín, quien Flor ya sabía se había cansado de las idas y vueltas de Lucho.

“Dale”, respondió mientras Jazmín se acercaba a ella y tocaba sus labios con los suyos apenas, como un suspiro sobre su boca. Flor no pudo evitar sonreír. Vio como se alejaba para después volver su vista hacia Lucho, quien la miraba con una sonrisa suave.

“¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?”, le preguntó, pero no estaba a la defensiva. Por el contrario, se sentía una adolescente, pavoneando su amor frente a él, frente a cada vez más personas. Le gustaba que le sonrieran así.

“No, que lindo”, dijo Lucho, y ambos compartieron otra sonrisa. Todavía algo en las nubes, Flor se dirigió a la oficina, vacía, por el momento, y se puso a trabajar en silencio y con su computadora. No pudo evitar recordar esa noche varios días atrás.

_Flor fue a buscar, junto a Miranda, a Jazmín a la cocina. Pero no la encontró. Venía de tener una charla con su padre que la había dejado agotada, como todas las charlas recientes con su padre, era verdad._

_“Ey”, dijo Jazmín, con su mochila al hombro. Venía del vestuario. “Te estaba buscando”._

_“Yo te estaba buscando a vos_ hmm _”, respondió Flor y la agarró de la mano. “¿Ya terminaste? ¿Querés quedarte a comer algo conmigo y Miranda?”_

_“No es para que nos cocines, eh”, aclaró Miranda, apoyada en la mesada._

_“¿Acaso si es para que les cocine, un poquito?” preguntó Jazmín con su voz de bebe. Flor se rió y usando el agarre en su mano, la acercó para un beso corto._

_“¡No!”, se defendió._

_“A menos que vos tengas ganas…” agregó Miranda._

_“Me encantaría, de verdad”, comenzó Jazmín, “pero pensé que se quedaban acá con tu viejo, y le prometí a Lucho que iba a ir a ver esa banda que toca en el bar donde trabajaba antes, de unos amigos. Me viene insistiendo hace un montón y hoy me quedé sin excusas”._

_En esa explicación, Flor resaltó dos de las cosas que más le gustaban de Jazmín. Primero, sabía respetar el tiempo que cada una tenía o manejaba más allá de la una y la otra. Si Florencia tenía un plan con alguna de sus hermanas, Jazmín jamás le pediría que lo cancele para pasar tiempo con ella. Como así también ella no faltaba a una promesa cuando tenía otros planes que no la involucraban. Flor había aprendido esto con Jazmín y le encantaba. Sus anteriores parejas siempre habían demostrado unos celos tóxicos insoportables, o eran tan agobiantes que terminaban mimetizándose con ella. Y ahora Flor sabía que había otra cosa._

_Lo otro era, sin dudas, esa manera irritada que Jazmín tenía para hablar de sus compañeros de trabajo. A Flor le daba mucha risa y mucha ternura. No era que Jazmín no los quisiera, porque Flor sabía que sí los quería. Pero esa poca paciencia con ellos, tan diferente a toda la paciencia del mundo que había tenido con ella. Que todavía tenía. Le resultada a Flor muy divertido y atrapante. “¿No quieren venir conmigo?” preguntó. “Viene Fede, también”._

_Flor la miró a Miranda, queriendo saber que le parecía a ella. Hoy tenía prioridad. Su hermana asintió con la cabeza, despreocupada. “Me copa”, le dijo._

_“Vamos, entonces”, le dijo Flor a Jazmín, y volvió a besarla rápido._

_*****_

_El bar estaba bastante lleno, para ser un miércoles a la noche. Cuando llegaron, la banda ya estaba tocando. Era un ruido de fondo, más que nada, una música tranquila que ambientaba el lugar, que con luces bajas y un decorado discreto, invitaba a una charla serena. Apenas entraron, Lucho las divisó desde su mesa y señaló con sus manos, indicándoles con énfasis que se acercaran. Flor no tuvo que mirar a Jazmín para saber que estaba revoleando sus ojos._

_Fede ya estaba sentado allí y las tres chicas se sentaron entre saludos efusivos mientras Lucho trataba de acatar la atención del mozo. “¿Qué toman las chicas?” preguntó, usando un tono de voz parecido al que solía usar Javo. Estaba claramente tratando de probar los límites de familiaridad que podía imponer ante la presencia de sus jefas, Flor estaba segura._

_“Una cerveza”, pidió Jazmín, quien se había sentado a su lado. O, más bien, era Flor quien se había sentado a su lado._

_“Yo un mojito_ hmm _”, dijo Flor y Miranda se unió a su pedido._

_Una vez que llegaron las bebidas, la charla comenzó a fluir con mayor facilidad. Jazmín y Fede charlaban de algo nuevo que querían probar en la cocina y la barra, a modo de conjunto, Miranda discutía con Lucho por el último partido de Boca y Flor entraba y salía de las conversaciones con facilidad, tomando pausas para concentrarse en su trago y observar la gente a su alrededor. Le había hecho bien salir, después de todo, para despejar la cabeza._

_Una vez que una segunda ronda pedía pista a gritos, Miranda y Flor se ofrecieron a acercarse a la barra para hacer el pedido. Parecía que solo había un mozo de turno y el joven parecía algo abrumado por la cantidad de gente. Miranda pidió rápido, más rápido de lo que Flor hubiera esperado, y su hermana alegó conocer a la chica que trabajaba detrás de la barra. Mientras esperaban, Flor se dio vuelta para mirar a la mesa._

_A veces no podía creer lo linda que era Jazmín. La observó mientras charlaba con Lucho de manera despreocupada, tirándose el pelo para atrás con una de sus manos. Todos sus movimientos eran cautivadores, pensaba Flor. Tampoco podía evitar observar, ahora, a la distancia, al chico de dos mesas para atrás que no dejaba de mirarla. Era tonto que eso le molestara, lo sabía. Y Flor había trabajado mucho para controlar sus celos. Y sabía que había logrado mucho. Pero igual le molestaba un poco. “Ese pibe no deja de mirar a Jazmín”, dijo en voz alta._

_Su hermana se dio vuelta y se encogió de hombros. “Que importa”, le dijo._

_“Ya sé”._

_“Lo que importa es como te mira ella a vos”, le dijo, “que aunque el lugar este lleno de gente y se esté yendo todo a la mierda, te mira como si fueras el sol. Quien pudiera…” tiró al aire._

_Y era eso, en definitiva. Esa manera que tenia de mirarla, que a Flor la hacía sentir todas las emociones del mundo posibles. Mirándola ahora, sintió el amor que sentía por ella abrumarla de golpe, llenando su cuerpo de una calidez que solo asociaba con Jazmín._

_Volvieron con las bebidas y, después de apoyar la cerveza de Jaz delante de ella, Flor se dejó caer sobre su falda y la besó, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sintió los labios de Jazmín tensos bajo los suyos por algunos momentos, seguramente producto de su sorpresa, pero después la sintió relajarse y ejerciendo fuerza en su beso. Flor dejó que sus labios se siguieran tocando hasta el último centímetro posible antes de que el contacto se cortara del todo. “Hola”._

_“Hola”, le dijo, usando esa voz que usaba cada vez que Flor la sorprendía. Se rieron, suave y para ellas, antes de que Flor, todavía sentada en su falda, se diera vuelta para tomar de su mojito. No sabía qué era lo que Fede y Lucho sabían acerca de su relación con Jazmín previo a ese momento, pero tampoco le importaba, ahora que lo pensaba. Ambos sonreían, pero ninguno de los dos parecía sorprendido. Había algo de extraña complicidad en las miradas de todos._

_La charla siguió como antes, yendo de un lado para el otro. Flor no se movió, sin embargo, y siguió lo que restó de la noche sentada sobre Jazmín, mientras jugaba con sus manos, o la besaba, o simplemente la miraba. Así, llena de amor._

Flor volvió a la tierra de golpe, con la entrada de Leo a la oficina. No sabía bien qué le había pedido el chico, pero Flor accedió, más preocupada por pegarse un viajecito a la cocina para robarle unos besos a Jazmín.


	18. 139

La risa de Jazmín era una cosa hermosa, de eso no había dudas. Lo que más le gustaba a Flor, sin embargo, era cuando su risa se convertía en otra clase de ruido. Ese punto de transición, ese momento donde dejaba de ser risa para convertirse en otra cosa. Era la canción favorita de Flor. Fue por eso que, aprovechando su lugar contra el cuello de Jazmín, se movió para tomar entre sus diente el lóbulo de Jazmín. Tiró con delicadeza, pero fuerte.

Y ahí estaba. Hermoso.

Jazmín movió sus manos de su espalda y las ubicó en sus mejillas. Después, llevó su cara hasta la suya y unió sus labios con poca fineza. La besó con poco control y desordenado, abriendo la boca y llevándose todo puesto. Rozó sus labios sin dejar que Flor la besara del todo, de esa manera que a Flor la volvía loca. Usó su lengua para recorrerle el contorno de los labios antes de dejar que entrara a su boca y chocara con la de Flor, así, fuera de control. La besó por varios minutos y, cuando se quedaban sin aire, se separó de ella, usando su agarre en sus mejillas.

“A la mierda las remeras, eh”, le dijo agitada. Flor no pudo evitar reírse.

“No me malinterpretes”, le dijo, “me encanta como ordenaste todo, pero bueno. Vos me podés”.

“Ah, ¿sí?” le preguntó, divertida. “No me había dado cuenta”.

“¿No?”, siguió el juego Flor, mientras se acomodaba mejor arriba de ella, hasta que quedó con una pierna de cada lado de las caderas de Jazmín. “Que cosa, entonces”, siguió y se sentó. Jazmín ubicó sus manos en su cadera. Flor presionó contra su estomago y Jazmín gimió. “Tendré que hacer algo al respecto”, dijo, mientras simulaba pensar. Jazmín la miraba atenta, esperando el próximo paso.

Flor llevó sus manos hasta el comienzo de su pollera. Con cuidado, sacó su remera de adentro. Jazmín se mordió el labio. “¿Esta remera en que pila iría?” preguntó Flor.

“Mmm, sabes que desde acá, no se distingue bien el color. ¿Por qué  no te la sacas y me fijo mejor?” preguntó, la voz ese tono bajo que era my excitante.

“A ver”, dijo Flor, tomando el borde de la remera y levantándola de a poco, para que Jazmín pudiera disfrutar de cada centímetro de piel que comenzaba a quedar al descubierto. Cuando terminó, ni se gastó en continuar con la farsa, y tiró la remera lejos del alcance de Jazmín. Ella levantó una mano y, con el dorso de esta, recorrió el vientre de Flor, quien cerró los ojos. Con las yemas de los dedos tocó sus costillas, tomándose su tiempo, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía así.

Su mano llegó hasta uno de sus pechos desnudos y lo tomó entre sus dedos. Su pulgar pasó por su pezón hasta que este estuvo erecto. Flor dejó escapar de su boca pequeños gemidos. Jazmín tomó su otro pecho en su mano libre y la atacó por partida doble. Masajeando, haciéndola entrar en un ritmo lento pero delicioso, para de golpe cambiar, pellizcando sus pezones y haciendo que Flor lo sintiera en todo su cuerpo. Jazmín siguió tocándola exactamente  como necesitaba. Y Flor comenzó a moverse sobre su vientre, presionando y realizando movimientos circulares. Ya estaba mojada.

Jazmín se incorporó, y movió sus manos a su cola, para juntar sus cuerpos. Besó su clavícula, aunque fue más lengua que otra cosa. Una de sus manos se movió bajo su pollera. Usó sus uñas para subir por su muslo, dejando un rastro casi invisible de deseo a su paso. A Flor le encantaba cuando hacía eso. La tomó del pelo y la llevó hasta su boca. Le mordió el labio, como hacía siempre para liberar tensión, mientras esperaba que Jazmín la tocara justo allí.

“¿Te quedas a pasar la noche conmigo?” le preguntó sobre sus labios. Cuando Jazmín estaba así, cuando las dos estaban así, Flor sabía que la respuesta iba a ser afirmativa.

“Si, mi amor”, le respondió casi de inmediato. Hermosa.

“Me encanta cuando me decís así”, le dijo y sus caderas se movieron con impaciencia para adelante, buscándola. Con una de sus manos, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Jazmín.

“¿Mi amor?”

“Si”, respondió. Jazmín comenzó a trazar patrones sobre el interior de su muslo. Una estrella, dejó casi en su entrepierna. Flor gimió, un sonido desgarrado. “Decímelo otra vez”, le pidió. Jazmín dejó de tocarla pero, antes de que Flor pudiera quejarse, con sus manos libres las dio vuelta. La besó con fuerza, mientras movía sus caderas contra ella.

Se alejó a apenas, abriendo las piernas de Flor un poco más. “Ahora, _mi amor_ ”, le dijo, mientras besaba su cuello, “te voy a hacer el amor y quiero”, siguió, mientras una de sus manos se escondía bajo su pollera, “que no te guardes nada. Quiero escucharte gritar y mover y quiero que me muestres todo lo que te hago sentir así, sin restricciones”. Con dos de sus dedos, corrió su ropa interior y la tocó con decisión.

Flor dejó escapar un bufido y se movió contra sus dedos. Le encantaba cuando Jazmín le hacía el amor así, sin sacarle toda la ropa, corriéndole la ropa interior de esa manera. La excitaba muchísimo.

“¿Si, mi amor?” le preguntó Jazmín.

“Si”, le respondió Flor entre gemidos y sollozos, largando un grito que casi le dejó la garganta pelada cuando Jazmín se posó sobre su clítoris, frotando y frotando con fuerza. “Lo que quieras, siempre”, dijo, y las palabras comenzaron a convertirse en incoherencias a medida que Jazmín seguía tocándola.

Incentivada por las palabras de Jazmín, Flor dejó de escapar de su garganta cualquier tipo de ruidos. Florencia siempre era muy vocal. Siempre. Pero esta vez lo hizo con más fuerza, retorciéndose bajo sus toques y dejando que cada cosa que sentía se viera plasmada en su cuerpo, en su piel, en el aire. Todo, todo, todo.

“Te amo”, le dijo, arrastrando sus labios sobre la piel de su hombro. La penetró despacio, con un solo dedo. Entró y salió un par de veces y Flor explotó, sin importarle que todo el hotel la escuchase. Que lo hicieran, que todos supieran que Jazmín la hacía sentir así, como la dueña del universo.

La siguió besando y tocando y mirando. “Que hermosa sos, mi amor”, le dijo y se separó de ella, para acostarse a su lado. Le costó a Flor volver a regular su respiración y su corazón, que latía tan fuerte que también parecía estar gritando. Se dio vuelta para mirarla y se acercó, buscando su calor.

“Vos sos…preciosa”, le respondió. “Y sos mi novia”, dijo, “¿te acordás que sos mi novia?” le preguntó y ambas rieron, aunque Flor no podía ocultar algo de timidez detrás de esa risa. Durante meses habían evitado la palabra. No había sido un esfuerzo consciente, lo sabía. Pero ella no iba a decirlo a menos que Jazmín dijera algo primero, temerosa de asumir de más.

(Que tonta se sentía ahora. ¿Asumir de más? Flor jamás había estado _tan_ de novia y eso era un hecho)

Y Jazmín no iba a decirlo para no presionarla. Había sido un accidente, la primera vez que lo habían dicho, al final de cuentas.

“Obvio que me acuerdo. Mirá si me voy a olvidar de que semejante bombonazo es mi novia”.

Flor volvió a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza. La besó, dulce, amándola con sus labios, con una promesa de muchos más gritos.


	19. Capítulo 118 (Parte I)

Florencia tocó tres veces la puerta de la habitación de su hermana menor. Miranda no la tuvo esperando mucho tiempo y, cuando la vio del otro lado de la puerta, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera pero cansada.

“¿Cómo está la Florchi?”

“Hola, Miru”, respondió Flor al tiempo que entraba a la habitación. Su hermana tenía un desorden descomunal sobre su cama: ropa, zapatos, revistas, de todo se podía encontrar allí. Era algo tan _Florencia_ que por un momento pensó que estaba entrando a su propia habitación “¿Cómo está todo con Damián?” preguntó, tratando de tantear el terreno.

“Bien, él ya está de alta. Así que bueno, no sé. Estoy media enquilombada, prefiero no hablar de eso”.

“Si, te entiendo. Pero sabés que si necesitas hablar…”

“Si”, la cortó su hermana, sujetando su mano por unos pocos segundos y apretando con fuerza. “Gracias, Flor”, le dijo, dejándose caer en su cama. “¿Vos qué onda?”

“Nada. _Hmm_ ”, dijo, y no pudo evitar chasquear los dedos dos veces. A veces era demasiado transparente.

“Ey”, le dijo Miranda y la tomó de la muñeca para sentarla a su lado. “No me mientas”.

“No, es que nada posta. Solo te quería pedir una cosa”.

“Decime”, le respondió Miranda, y Flor dudó varios segundos antes de hablar.

“¿Te acordás esa vez que me iba a ir al Tigre?”

“Si”.

“¿Que vos me ayudaste a vestir?”

“Si, me acuerdo”.

Flor gesticuló con una de esas manos, tratando de comunicarle a Miranda algo que sabía era imposible entendiera si no se lo decía.

“¿Y te acordás que…?”

“¿Que…qué?” preguntó Miranda, algo entretenida con toda la situación.

“Que me prestaste…” comenzó Flor, y luego volvió a gesticular con su mano para dar a entender la idea. Miranda, esta vez, si pareció entenderla, si la sonrisa socarrona que se pintó en su cara era algún tipo de indicador. Sin embargo, no parecía que se la iba a hacer tan fácil.

“Ay, no me acuerdo Flor, vas a tener que ser más específica”, le dijo decorando su cara con una falsa mueca que daba la idea de estar confundida. “¿Qué te presté?”

“Un…”

“¿Un?”

“Un body, _boluda_ ” terminó diciendo. Miranda dejó escapar una carcajada, pero parecía haberse apiadado de ella.

“¿Querés que te lo preste otra vez?”

“Si”, respondió Flor, y no pudo evitar sentir un calor subirle por el cuello.

“Picarona”, le tiró su hermana mientras iba en busca de lo que Flor esperaba fuera el body.

“Callate”, le respondió entre avergonzada y un poco orgullosa, aunque no podía saber con exactitud porque esta mezcla de sensaciones la atacaban en ese momento.

“Estás con todo, eh. Con todo” dijo su hermana enunciando con fuerza cada palabra.

“Un poco”, respondió Flor, porque no había realmente ninguna razón para mentir.

“¿Qué estás planeando?” le preguntó mientras le entregaba la prenda de ropa y volvía a sentarse a su lado en su cama.

“Jaz me invitó a ir a su casa a la tarde, tipo a pasar la noche y eso”.

“Apa, pegaron nidito de amor”.

“Callate, nena”, le dijo, pero igual sonrió, porque toda esa situación tenía ese efecto en ella. “Igual tipo no sé si lo voy a usar, ¿viste? Que fluya”.

“Que fluya, claro. Me gusta esta Flor más zen”.

Flor dejó escapar una risa. “No te creas, eh. Me hubieses visto ayer”.

“Bueno, pero hoy es hoy”, le respondió Miranda, quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano y su tono de voz liviano. Después, la miró como evaluando si debería o no decir lo que estaba por decir. “Che, ¿cómo viene rodetes?”

“¿Cómo viene de qué?” preguntó Flor automáticamente, aunque sabía muy bien de que hablaba su hermana.

“Dale, sabés de que te digo. No me contaste nada”, le reprochó y tuvo la audacia de hacer puchero. Flor se rió y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Ya podía sentir a su hermana aflojar sus defensas.

“No sé qué querés que te cuente”, respondió y la voz le salió débil de entre sus dedos.

“Sabe, ¿no? ¿Lo que hace?”

“Es…si. Sabe. Que sabe, sabe”, dijo entre risas y algo agitada.

“Pero si tuvieras que ponerle un puntaje…”

“No, no, no. Ni puntajes, ni comparaciones. Son odiosas”, dijo, porque realmente creía eso. “Encima es un afano”, dejó escapar, porque eso también creía. Miranda volvió a reír y Flor se sentía aflojar con cada segundo que se quedaba en esa habitación charlando con su hermana. “La primera vez que…bueno, la primera vez, ¿viste? Cuando yo…cuando me hizo… acabar, ¿viste?” le dijo y llevó ambas manos a su cuello en un intento fallido de bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

“Si”, su hermana la alentó para que continuara.

“Bueno, boluda, fue eterno. El orgasmo, digo. _Hmm_. Como que no terminaba más, pensé que me iba a morir y me iba a morir feliz, te lo juro. Fue una cosa que en mi vida me había pasado”.

“Ah, pero estás con todo posta, nena”.

“Es que tenemos una química que es…no sé. En todos los niveles. Como que siempre la tuvimos, pero ahora lo llevamos a otro plano y sigue intacta. Me vuelve loca”, admitió.

“Te dio vuelta como una media”.

“Si”, dijo. “Igual, ojo, yo no me quedo atrás _profesional de la tijera_ ”

“Ah, bueno, la Flopi _on fire_ ”.

“Callate”, le dijo y la empujó con el hombro. “Estuvimos pocas veces juntas, pero yo siento que la pasamos bien las dos. Como que, capaz al principio estaba un poco dudosa, pero ella me guió y yo me solté y como que… _puff_ ” dijo Flor y gesticuló con sus manos para indicar una explosión.

“Y sí. Hay amor, hay química. Obvio que _puff_ ”.

Flor sonrió grande y su hermana la imitó. Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Flor volvió a hablar.

“La primera vez que estuvimos juntas, yo le dije te amo”.

“Ah, bueno, hasta las manos mal. Me encanta”.

“Y ella me dijo yo tambien, ¿viste? Que no es lo mismo que _te amo_ ”.

“Flor…”

“No, no, igual en ese momento si es lo mismo. Me refiero a que ella nunca me dijo _te amo_ , ¿viste?, así de decir te amo”.

“Flor…”

“No, igual no es que pienso que no lo haga, eh. Yo sé que soy insegura pero sé que lo siente. Pero capaz todavía no está lista para decirlo, o no sé. Y está bien, eh. Lo que me pasa es que yo se lo quiero decir todo el tiempo. La veo cortando unos tomates capaz y le quiero gritar que la amo, nunca me había pasado algo así”.

“Es re lindo eso”.

“Si, pero no quiero tampoco porque no quiero que piense que se lo digo como porque espero que ella me lo diga”.

“Ay, Flor…”

“Ya sé, sí, pienso demasiado. Pero esto es todo nuevo para mí. La amo y me gusta un montón y todo, ¿viste? Y quiero que fluya”.

“Bueno, pero para que fluya entonces deberías dejarlo fluir, Flor”, le contestó su hermana, dejando escapar una risa que contenía mucho cariño. “Afloja. Si le querés decir que la amas, no lo pienses tanto, hacelo. Las cosas se van a ir dando”, le aconsejó.

“Si, ya sé. Es que me cuesta”.

“Mirá”, le dijo su hermana y se acomodó mejor en la cama. “Empezá por ir hoy y pasarla bien. Apagá el teléfono. Tomá vino. Hacé el amor. Disfruta el momento. Ponete el body la rompele todo”.

“ _La cajeta_ ”.

“¡Pero más bien, Flor! Y si le querés decir que la amas, hacelo, no te lo guardes. Nosotras las Estrellas nos guardamos mucho. Basta. Alguna tiene que romper con esto”.

“Ay, Miru, gracias”, le dijo y la abrazó. “Gracias por ser mi hermana”.

“No seas tonta”, le dijo y se separó de ella para dejarle un beso en la frente. “Vamos. Dale”, continuó y la agarró de las muñecas para levantarla. La acompañó hasta la puerta y la despidió antes de que Flor pudiera comenzar a dudar otra vez.

Y con una nueva meta en mente, Flor se fue a preparar dispuesta a dejarlo fluir.


	20. 118 (Parte II)

A Flor le recorría por el cuerpo el tipo de nervios que ya asociaba con Jazmín. La miraba lavar los platos y los dedos le temblaban de algo que tenía mucho que ver con el deseo. Tenía todavía grabado en su piel el _te amo_ de Jazmín. La recorría de punta a punta con una intensidad que la hacía sentir a Flor como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

Jazmín no dejó que la ayudara a lavar y entonces Flor la miraba, apoyada sobre la pared de la cocina, con el cerebro a mil. “Estás pensando tan fuerte que casi que te puedo escuchar”, la interrumpió Jazmín, todavía de espaldas a ella y terminando con su tarea. A Flor no le sorprendía, para nada, que Jazmín pudiera leerla así. Sentirla sin verla y verla sin estar mirándola. “¿Pasa algo?”

“Vos me pasas”, le respondió, porque Flor se sentía un poco así. Un poco cursi y un poco feliz y un poco ansiosa. Jazmín se dio vuelta, por fin, y le regaló esa sonrisa que Flor estaba segura hacía que el tiempo volviera a cero.

“Linda”, le contestó, con esa manera que ya la tenía acostumbrada.

“Vos sos linda. La más linda”. Jazmín se mordió el labio y avanzó hacía ella lo suficiente como para que Flor pudiera tomarla de la camisa y acercarla a ella. “Sos muy, pero muy hermosa. ¿Lo sabés, no?”

“Flor…” comenzó Jazmín, pero Florencia la detuvo tirando de su camisa y uniendo sus labios en un beso corto.

“No”.

“¿No qué?” le preguntó Jazmín, desorientada, pero algo divertida.

“No quiero que digas nada”, pidió, y la volvió a besar. Esta vez, Jazmín dejó que su cuerpo se posara contra ella del todo, y Flor no pudo evitar dejar escapar un ruido casi imperceptible, pero de esos que anunciaban algo más grande, algo que estaba por venir.

“Sos demasiado hermosa”, dijo contra los labios de Jazmín mientras movía sus manos para tomarla del pelo. “No puedo creer lo buena que estás”, le dijo, y la sintió a Jazmín reír. Pero eso estaba lejos de lo que Flor realmente estaba buscando. La agarró más fuerte del pelo y tiró, apenas, mientras le mordía el labio inferior despacito.

Jazmín gimió, un gemido pesado, y eso sí era lo que Flor buscaba. Tiró aún más del pelo hasta que el cuello de Jazmín quedó expuesto y entonces la besó ahí, con la lengua y los dientes. “Muy hermosa”, dejó escapar, un susurro. Jazmín presionó contra ella con más fuerza, dejando que una de sus piernas se ubicara entre las de Flor, casi como pidiendo permiso.

“Vamos arriba”, le pidió Jaz.

“No”, respondió Florencia antes de volver a besarla.

“¿No?”

“No. Quiero que me cojas acá, contra esta pared. Dale”, le dijo, con la voz baja y los labios que no dejaban de buscarla, porque de repente Flor ya no podía contener esas ganas de Jazmín que tenía. La tomó del cuello con fuerza. Jazmín tenía la piel caliente. Se besaron por varios minutos, con las bocas abiertas y una tensión que las cubrían de pies a cabeza. “Dale”, le volvió a decir a Jazmín, quien todavía no había amagado si quiera a intentar tocarla donde Flor quería.

“Me encantas”, le respondió Jazmín, y a Flor la volvía loca esa manera que tenía de hablarle, bajito y áspero, dándole a las palabras una corporalidad que atacaban a Flor en todo sentido.

“Dale, Jaz”, dijo otra vez, y entonces Jazmín dejó que la pierna que tenía entre las de Flor presionara sobre ella con fuerza. “Así, dale”, la alentó, y no sintió en ningún momento vergüenza por lo desesperaba que sonaba. Lo necesitada, lo entregada.

Jazmín siguió presionando mientras que ambas manos buscaban el borde de la pollera de Flor para comenzar a subirla con lentitud. Cuando decidió que ya era suficiente, le permitió a una de sus manos comenzar a transitar un camino que Flor estaba segura la iba a llevar justo donde ella quería.

Con sus uñas, Jazmín arañó el interior del muslo derecho de Flor, y ese gesto vendió la desesperación que ella también sentía. “Me encanta que me hagas sentir así”, le dijo Flor y volvió a tirar de su cuello para besarla con todo. Jazmín no se apuró, sin embargo, y siguió acariciando su muslo como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer más que eso.

“¿Así cómo?” le preguntó, imponiendo un tono inocente en la voz que estaba muy lejano a todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pero Flor se permitió ser indulgente. “Como si fuera la única persona del mundo”, respondió contra sus labios y un segundo después sintió el aliento caliente de Jazmín chocar contra ella en un suspiro quebrado.

“Es que lo sos”, contestó Jazmín, y ahora sí la tocó, despacito y fugaz, por sobre la tela de su ropa interior. Flor dejó escapar un sonido molesto, entre impaciente y fastidiada porque las palabras de Jazmín la enternecían y la calentaban a la vez, y Flor no sentía que había lugar en su cuerpo para tantas cosas juntas.

“Dale, Jaz”, le volvió a pedir, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante.

“Estás impaciente”, le respondió Jazmín mientras volvía a tocarla, apenas, y comenzaba un camino de besos desde su cuello a su clavícula.

“Dale, boluda, dale, dale”, le dijo, y no era el Tourette, sino su frustración, esa necesidad de hacerle entender a Jazmín ya no podía aguantar más.

“Me encanta cuando puteas”, respondió Jazmín y entonces utilizó un dedo para correrle la ropa interior y ahí sí la tocó de lleno, con poca delicadeza pero con un amor siempre presente.

“Si”, dijo, mitad afirmación, mitad gemido. “Así, Jaz, dale. Dale”, le pidió.   

Flor se aferró  al cuello de Jazmín, atrayéndola hacía ella para tratar de besarla. Le mordió el labio y se quedó allí mientras Jazmín dejaba que la palma de su mano se apoyara contra ella con algo de brusquedad, de manera interrumpida, tratando de encontrar un ritmo contra su clítoris. Flor se movió contra ella, uniéndose a Jazmín en el intento de conseguir el compás exacto.

“Decímelo otra vez”, pidió, deseando que Jazmín la entendiera, porque no estaba en condiciones de hablar más que eso.

“Te amo”, le dijo Jazmín, quien había entendido perfectamente,  antes de pasar su lengua por sus labios. No era un beso, pero era algo igual de poderoso. “Te amo mucho, Florencia Estrella”, dijo y había una candencia en sus palabras que no dejaban ningún lugar a dudas.

“Yo también, Jaz, te amo. Te amo tanto”, dijo Flor y se escondió en su cuello, dejándole besos que no tenían fuerza pero que eran honestos y eran de ellas. Jazmín comenzó a mover la palma de su mano de manera circular, con la misma fuerza y más rápido. “Ay, la puta madre, Jazmín, dale, dale”.

Jazmín ubicó su mano libre en su cola y se aferró con fuerza para acercarlas más. “¿Estás cerca?”

“Muy”, respondió contra su cuello y buscó, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo, que una de sus manos se escabullera bajo la remera de Jazmín para poder agarrarle uno de sus pechos. Jazmín gimió, despacito, cortito y contra ella, de esa manera que Flor estaba descubriendo  y que ya la tenía enamorada.

“Vamos, entonces”, le respondió Jazmín y se movió contra ella con menos coordinación, sacando su palma para tocarla con dos dedos, frotando con firmeza. “Dale”, le dijo, ahora ella alentándola. “Dale que me encanta verte cuando acabas”.

Las palabras de Jazmín eran un estimulante en sí. De verla siempre tan medida a esta nueva faceta que estaba descubriendo, que la hacía sentir a Florencia deseada como nunca. Deseada, querida, amada, todo, todo en el mundo la hacía sentir Jazmín.

“Te amo”, volvió a decirle, porque entendía ahora que lo había llevado contenido por tanto tiempo que decirlo era una necesidad que tenía su cuerpo.

“Yo te amo. Te amo, Flor. Dale”. Jazmín redobló sus esfuerzos y Flor comenzó a sentir en su cuerpo todo eso que sentía antes de llegar al clímax. La agarró de los hombros para poder sostenerse y la buscó con su boca para poder respirarla ahí. Unos toques más y Flor lo sintió. Cerró los ojos para tratar de contener la sensación, pero se permitió dejar escapar un ruido roto, desesperado y lleno de deseo.

Jazmín se quedó con ella, sin dejar de tocarla por varios minutos y esparciendo besitos por su mandíbula. “¿Estás bien?” le preguntó un rato después, cuando Flor seguía sin moverse ni hablar.

“Sos muy increíble”, le dijo en un susurro y la besó despacito, con una suavidad destructora. “Tengo algo para vos”, le contó y Jazmín se alejó de ella para poder mirarla con curiosidad.

“¿Si?”

“Si”, le respondió Flor y usó su agarre en los hombros de Jaz para alejarla apenas. “Vos quedate acá”, le indicó, todavía agitada. “Yo voy a ir arriba y vos te quedás acá y en diez…no, quince. En quince minutos subís, ¿si?”

Jazmín la miró intrigada. “¿Debería estar asustada?”

“No sé, capaz un poquito”, respondió Flor, permitiéndose jugar. “Ya lo vas a descubrir”, le dijo y le dejó un beso corto y sonoro sobre los labios. Se acomodó la pollera, después, y se dio vuelta para comenzar a subir las escaleras. En ningún momento dejó de sentir la mirada de Jazmín sobre ella.

Deseada, querida y amada. Todo, todo, todo.


End file.
